Welcome to My Life
by CaramelAriana
Summary: This was not a foreign emotion for him, as he knew it quite well. It had frequently visited him over the years of his short life. Some might call it depression. Some might call it apathy. He called it familiar. Angst, eventual Daikari
1. Apathy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I don't even own the laptop I write this fics on! Wow, no wonder I'm so depressed…

Warnings: Pretty angsty…downright depressing actually. I don't know what got into me! :Looks at above disclaimer: Oh, right.

Welcome to My Life

A boy sat forlornly staring at his laptop. He felt…well, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. This was not a foreign emotion for him, as he knew it quite well. It had frequently visited him over the years of his short life. Some might call it depression. Some might call it apathy. He called it familiar.

Now don't be mistaken. The boy prided himself on his optimism. He always saw the glass half-full. Just rarely applied to his own situations, more applied to everyone else. Oh he liked to be happy, no doubt about that. But sometimes he craved the darkness that sometimes surrounded him. Optimism took a lot of work. It was hard to face every downfall with a smile because, let's face it, he had a lot to frown about. Even at its best, life was full of doubts. When he was surrounded by friends, he still felt lonely. Always on guard, wondering just how much these people liked him or how much was them putting up with him. He only had one friend he could call a best friend and be 100 sure about it. Sure, others he considered his best friends, but wasn't always sure that feeling was reciprocated.

And then of course life had its financial problems. He attended a private university and that was expensive. He didn't exactly have the richest of backgrounds either. His father was single-handedly supporting two college students. And scholarships only went so far.

And let's not even get started on the joke called romance. The only girlfriend he had had was two years ago, and that hadn't been the least bit successful. Currently, his love life was in the negative range. And he really hadn't heard of any girl liking him, and didn't see that possibility occurring anytime too soon. Of course he had some glimmer of hope, but oftentimes that hurt more than it didn't.

Yes, it was all too easy to succumb to the shadows of his life. Sometimes wishing for the high school years, when darkness had enveloped his very being, and death was always just around the corner. He was scared of that place. It scared him to think of the thoughts that had passed through his head repeatedly over the years. The useless tears he had shed that could have filled their own ocean. A place so dark no one could reach him. It was frightening, but comfortable all the same. Because once beyond that initial grief, apathy took over. Though, not quite apathy, for there was still a touch of emotion that would frequently visit to remind him he was alive. And once in that place, the comfort of familiarity was there. This he could handle. Here, no outside world threatened him for he did not care. If he could discover how to remain in this place and maintain good grades, he would never come out.

Of course there was the problem of suicidal thoughts, but that was all they were: thoughts. He had never actually gone through with it. Never even landed himself in the hospital. And he was such a good actor. In the deepest moments of his depression, he could hide all emotion. It was no wonder no one had ever noted his problem. Was he psychologically ill? Probably. Would he get help? Not likely. He was content to let his world continue to spin out of his control, unceremoniously dumping him wherever and whenever it pleased.

Yes, apathy was good. And that was what he yearned for now. Whenever he slipped into these moods in which he knew not what he felt, it was that apathy he reached for, his security blanket. But lately it was always just out of reach. Because he had convinced himself that it wasn't healthy and it wasn't good. He had told his friends of his little "problem". Not that he actually thought they took it seriously, but once in a while when he was in a mood they would ask, as if they were concerned. And when that mood slipped farther, he would debate and debate until he finally convinced himself to go talk to someone. It was so frustrating. He couldn't get to that place of apathy without passing through depression first. It was a process and he couldn't skip the steps, try as he might. And if he kept running to his friends every time he cried for no reason, or walked the path of dark thoughts, he was that much farther from his blanket. And it upset him to say the least.

So now he was forced to live in a confused state of being for the past few months. He was never really sure what his state of mind was, not really sure what he was feeling at any particular time. He had his moments of cheerfulness, and his bouts of depressiveness, but they rarely lasted very long. And even though he tried to keep his face and mind optimistic, it was never completely sincere, and the effort it took to keep this up was taking its toll. If there was anything he hated worse than not feeling anything, it was feeling too many things.

He would often find himself looking at those that chose the uncaring road with envy. If he could just throw away the world he had built around himself he would gladly follow them. But alas, as much as he liked to think of himself as independent, and not needing anybody, he craved attention. It was like a perverse addiction. He could not be left out of any joke, and he had to be there when anything exciting happened. Of course these things often happened, which only further dampened his mood. And when one builds a world out of that craving for attention, it is not easy to tear it down and rebuild. He had already erased much of his past and started over. It would be too hard to do so again so soon. Especially since he knew the new world would not lead him to a successful future.

And that's really what it came down to. Either give in to the darkness or take the path of success. He didn't want to follow his mother's footsteps. Shortly after his parents divorce, his mother was living in a bad neighborhood, working but not enough to pay the rent, a smoker and probably alcoholic, with the knowledge that she could have done so much better. He certainly wasn't going to live like that. If he was going to be unhappy, he would at least be so in comfort. And he had already given up too many dreams. Actor, singer, writer, artist. All these he could have been, and yet too much of a realist and too afraid of failure to actually follow such dreams. Dreams that were meant for him to pursue, but left on the side of the road, constantly biting at his ankles. So he would continue to keep himself above the black pool of depression because he had to. All he had left of his dreams was to become someone who worked in the business arena, successful because of his persuasive skills. He would sing along with the radio, continue to write but never publish, write songs that would never be recorded, dance when no one was watching, and put on an act from the moment he awoke to the moment he slept. Perhaps he could meet his dreams halfway, for there was no chance of forgetting them. And perhaps, perhaps out there was the person of his dreams. After all, the world was his stage, and Daisuke just happened to be the best actor God had created.

* * *

Hehe. I always put Daisuke through the worst. I'm so sorry!

Daisuke:…

And now he's not talking to me! Oh well. I could think of a few different directions this story could take. So you decide. Should I continue, or leave it as is. Leave a review and let me know!


	2. Recovery

AN: I have no clue how the Japanese school system work, so everything here is based on my school, which is American. Daisuke and his friends are freshman in college.

First semester had not been the greatest. It could have been worse, but it could have been better. It wasn't that Daisuke hadn't been able to make friends; quite the opposite. He and four others had quickly become very good friends. Living in the same dorms meant that they formed a strong friendship and in a matter of weeks it was as if they had known each other forever. No, Daisuke hadn't been lacking in friends. He had been lacking clarity.

After graduation, Daisuke had decided to erase his past. He wanted nothing to do with any of the people he knew or any memories of the events that occurred in high school. He had gotten a full-time job for the summer at a store he knew none of his friends would ever visit, including the digidestined. While they had predictably wandered off into different groups as they entered high school, the group had still always tried to get together and do things. The summer after graduation had been no different. The older digidestined were back from wherever they had wandered after graduation and the summer was to be filled with reunions. Daisuke had used work as his excuse to avoid the reunions. It was the one reason he was glad for the odd hours his job required.

Even Taichi had been pushed away. Daisuke had grown out of his idol worshipping phase, but he had still looked up to the older boy. Even when Taichi had gone to school, they would still communicate through occasional emails. But Taichi was the leader, the one everyone talked to. To hang out with him meant he would have to hang out with everyone. Besides, Hikari was Taichi's sister, which meant he would see her often and Takeru almost as much. The only one from that group he had stayed in touch with was Ken.

It wasn't as if on graduation day he suddenly decided to turn his back on everyone. It was a decision long in coming, beginning when he first started applying to colleges. He had been admitted into almost all of them, and had finally decided on one taking him far from his hometown. It was so far he could only go home for long holidays. But let it never be said that distance makes your problems go away. He had never been clinically tested, but he was now pretty sure he had depression. He figured that one out when he had cut everything old out of his life, and still the depression came back. It always came in the first semester; he had just been hoping it would go away with a change in scenery.

He hadn't told anyone about his little revelation. He never told anyone when he was feeling down, why start now. That had been his plan until one night toward the end of the semester. It had been a particularly bad night when his roommate had walked in to find Daisuke in tears. After getting him to calm down, and to overcome the embarrassment of being caught crying, Daisuke had spilled his guts. He had told him how he had cut everyone from his life and tried to erase high school. He had also told him how he got really depressed during the first semester of every school year. He had basically told him his life story, and Dan had sat through all of it, offering comfort when needed. It had been a long night.

That night had been the end of his old life. That winter he hadn't gotten in touch with anyone from high school and had instead worked part time and tried to catch up on his sleep. He had been determined to have a better second semester. And he had. Now finals were nearing and he actually felt pretty good about most of his classes. He just wished the classes wouldn't end. He was nervous about the summer. He was afraid someone would see him and ask questions he didn't want to answer. He had changed his email and phone number, giving both to no one but Ken. How do you explain to old friends why you decided to drop off the face of the earth?

Daisuke's roommate walked in to find him staring blankly at the text book in his lap. "Hey Daisuke."

Daisuke looked up in surprise. "Oh, hey Dan! When'd you get back?"

"Just right now. Me and Sachi were gonna go play some soccer. Wanna come?"

"Nah. Thanks, but I gotta study."

Dan walked over and looked at Daisuke's blank notebook. "I can see you're getting a lot done," he teased.

"I've been…distracted."

"A difficult feat for you I'm sure." Daisuke glared at him. "Come on. Just for a little bit. You can't spend all your time staring at a book and a blank piece of paper. Your brain needs some air." Dan smirked. "Or at least some fresh air."

Daisuke threw a pillow at him and Dan laughed. "Fine, if it'll get you to shut up."

* * *

Daisuke sprawled out on the grass and felt two weights drop beside him. He had forgotten how much fun playing soccer was. He closed his eyes and let a small smile grace his face.

"Hey Daisuke?" He opened his eyes to look at Sachi. "You're really good you know. I bet you could make the soccer team here."

Daisuke's smile disappeared. He shook his head sadly. "I don't play anymore."

"Anymore?"

"He played soccer in high school," explained Dan. Daisuke glared at him.

Sachi looked at him curiously. "Why don't you play anymore?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on!"

Daisuke sighed. "It's just...I don't feel like playing anymore, all right. It's not like I'm going to be a pro soccer player, so there's no point in playing in college. I have enough to do already without adding in an athlete's schedule."

"Fine, fine," said Sachi. "I guess that's a good enough reason."

"You take your studies way too seriously," said Dan.

"Like you don't?" teased Sachi.

"How does one study too seriously?" asked Daisuke, pretending to be deep in speculation.

"Shut up you guys, you know what I meant!" They all laughed.

Daisuke looked at his watch. "Well, if I want to pass my econ final I better get back to studying."

Sachi made a face. "Me too. I just know stats is gonna kill me."

They collected Sachi's ball and started heading back to the dorms. Dan smiled. "Just think guys, only one more day of finals and we're free!"

Sachi grinned. "I cannot wait!"

Daisuke kicked a rock on the ground. "Yeah, it'll be nice to be out of classes."

"But I'm gonna miss you guys!" Sachi swung her arms around the two boys.

"Hey!" protested Dan. "I thought we weren't talking about this until after finals are over!"

Sachi sniffed. "I know, but it's so sad! We should all do something before everyone leaves."

"We're all going to dinner that night," Daisuke pointed out.

Sachi smiled with embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Daisuke rolled his eyes. They walked Sachi to her room, and then Dan and Daisuke left for their own.

"You don't seem very excited about going home," Dan quietly inquired.

Daisuke shrugged. "That's because I'm not."

"Don't you at least miss your family?"

Daisuke opened their door. "What's there to miss? My dad never comes home except to sleep and Jun tries to stay away from the house as much as possible. And I really don't feel like indulging my mother's make-believe world."

Dan smiled in sympathy. "Okay, bad subject. Don't you still talk to that one friend...what's his face? Ken?"

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, it'll be nice to see him again. We didn't get to really do anything over winter break because of differences in our schedule."

Dan nodded. "See?" Daisuke shook his head. "Well, anyway, are you working this summer?"

Daisuke frowned. "I have to. Probably gonna work full time again too."

"I thought you liked to work?"

Daisuke glared at him and Dan ducked a pillow. "The only thing work is good for is to keep me from getting too bored over the summer." He threw himself on his bed. "I really don't want to work full time again though. I would like to be able to watch TV, and I don't know...sleep."

Dan laughed. "Sleep? What is this thing you speak of?" He waved around his biology book as if to prove his point.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "You're right. Sleep is over-rated."

"Exactly, my friend. And during finals, it is non existent."

"For you maybe. I would actually like to get some sleep, so why don't we get studying?"

"Party pooper."

Daisuke stuck his tongue out.

"Oh that's real mature."

Daisuke threw his pencil at him, and they laughed before getting back to work.

* * *

"I just know I failed that stats test!" complained Michiko.

"I know how you feel," agreed Sachi.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Please, you guys were up all night studying. I'm sure you did fine."

They were all sitting at restaurant near the school, celebrating the end of school. The group consisted of Daisuke, Sachi, Dan, Dan's girlfriend Michiko, and Sachi's roommate Tama. The next day they would all be leaving to go to their respective homes. Daisuke was reluctant to go. This group had become the friends he never expected to find. And to leave that, even for a short time, was painful. Unlike the others, he didn't have a comparable group back at home.

"Have you ever noticed," asked Tama in response to Dan's comment, "that everyone says 'you did fine' if you pulled an all-nighter studying? You're never reassured like that if you'd been studying weeks in advance."

"Well," replied Dan, "I would assume that if you'd been studying for weeks you wouldn't be so worried about passing."

"Besides," added Sachi, "why study weeks in advance when procrastinating until you have to pull an all-nighter works?"

Daisuke shook his head. "You guys amaze me."

"Don't act so innocent Daisuke," chided Michiko. "You act like a good little student. But I know the truth. You procrastinate just as much as we do."

"Only when you distract me."

"Oh, Daisuke! I never knew you felt that way!" joked Michiko.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am madly in love with you and images of you crowd my mind on a daily basis."

"Hey!" exclaimed Dan. They all laughed.

Tama suddenly started sniffling. "What's wrong?" asked Sachi.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," she said quietly.

"No," said Dan firmly. "No tears. It's only three months. And there's always the phone and email."

"And train!" helped Michiko.

"Besides," said Daisuke, trying to hide how emotional he had suddenly gotten, "we still have a whole night. And I'm hungry. Where's our waitress?"

This made the others laugh, and Tama quickly dried her tears. The rest of the night carried on with much joking and laughter. Daisuke did his best to push all thoughts of leaving them away, until they said good bye tomorrow. But for some reason, he couldn't push away the sense of loss that was creeping over him.

* * *

AN: This chapter wasn't quite as angsty as the first, but don't worry, I'm not done with Daisuke yet! Okay so, the next big question is: what pairing should this be? I could either make it a Daiken, Dakari, or Daikeru. So leave a review and let me know!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	3. Finally, a Sister

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far!

**Chibi-Kari**

**Kari-HP**

**Vulcanf16falcon**

**dai01**

**SoratoFan**

**Kumori Sakusha**

**Sukechan**

**SamMan**

You guys make me feel obligated to update faster!!

**Chapter 3**

Daisuke packed the last of his things into the car. He pulled the trunk down and turned back to his building. He had no one to say good-bye to as all of his friends had already left for home. He smiled at the memory of the first to leave. It had seemed that nobody had wanted to say the first good-bye, but they knew it had to come. Each member of the group had left with promises of staying in touch over summer. That gave Daisuke a bit of hope. He also reminded himself that in just a few months he'd be back here with them.

"Was that the last of it?" asked his sister from the driver's side of the car. Daisuke turned to her and nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Then what are you waiting for, get in the car. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Daisuke sighed and got into the passenger seat. Jun got in and started the car. Daisuke watched his building as they rolled away, fighting back the tears that were welling in his eyes. Wasn't it funny that it was so much harder to leave school than it was to leave home?

He looked at his sister. For whatever reason, Jun had offered to pick him up and drive him back home. Daisuke had been pleasantly surprised. When she had called him he was in the middle of trying to figure out how to get home with all his stuff. He couldn't carry it all in the train, and the likeliness of his dad remembering he needed to be picked up was slim. Still, he didn't know why she did it. They had never really been all that close. Thinking about their relationship he was sure they could win several awards for all the fights they had gotten into. She had completely ignored him over winter break and they never talked to each other when he was at school.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," he said quietly.

Jun looked at him in surprise. "You're serious?" He looked at her in confusion. She smiled, shaking her head as she turned back to the road. "What did you think I was going to do, leave you to hitchhike?" She laughed at the look on her brother's face. "You seriously thought that? My god, Daisuke, I'm not that cruel." She sighed. "I was there when you packed for school. There's no way you could have taken all that on the train. And Dad--well Dad isn't exactly in the best of places right now." She frowned at a memory. "Don't be surprised if he asks why you're there. And ignore most of the comments he might make to you."

Daisuke didn't know how to respond. In a way, he understood the logic behind Jun's actions, but he still didn't understand why. While most could have used the "You're my brother" line, he just didn't see Jun that way. Perhaps he didn't know her as well as he thought he did; a scary thought considering she was his sister. There was silence in the car until Jun cleared her throat.

"Look Daisuke," she said, glancing at him. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world. And I can understand why. But I think it's time we had some serious conversation."

Daisuke looked at her in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Jun sighed. "We haven't had the best relationship in the past, not even close. But I don't want it to stay that way. I don't know. Maybe it's the divorce." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "It's just; our family is falling apart, isn't it."

Daisuke was surprised by the sadness in his voice. He knew the divorce had affected her, but not this much. He realized she was waiting for a response. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She pushed a hand through her hair. "I can't control Mom and Dad's actions. I also can't control the way they act. And the way they're acting now...I don't think I can have any kind of relationship with them." She paused. "I'm ashamed to call them my parents."

Daisuke blinked at the confession. "Have they gotten worse, then?"

Jun laughed spitefully. "That's the understatement of the year." She looked at him again. "But I don't want my family to fall apart. I may not have parents left, but I'd hope I still have a brother."

Daisuke looked at her, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. "I don't think I get what you're saying," he confessed.

She smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...well, sorry. Sorry for all the fights I started and any number of horrible things I did to you. I want to forget all that. I think it's time we figured out what being brother and sister really mean, and leave the messy mistakes to our parents." She took a deep breath. "I met someone who has no ties with his family members. He walked away from them and never talked to them again. He has no one. I don't want that."

Daisuke sat in a state of shock. This was just a little much to take in. A summer with an annoying and, hopefully, absent Jun, he could handle. He could even survive a Jun that would constantly be around to make his life miserable. But a Jun that actually wanted to act like a sister? He didn't know how to deal with that.

But he also shared the same sentiments. Despite the front he put up, he actually did care about his family. The fact that it was falling apart was no small grief to him. Perhaps, with Jun's new attitude, at least part of it could be saved. He nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. I mean, family's everything, right?" he said turning to Jun with a smirk. The irony was not lost on her and she chuckled in response. "It's not like I didn't have my share in the fights. If you're willing to put it aside, I guess I could do the same. I don't particularly want to be that guy either you know."

"I know," whispered Jun softly. They were silent for awhile, with the engine of the car the only sound.

Daisuke could have left it alone. He could have sat in thought for the rest of the car ride, but he remembered something Jun had said and curiosity got the best of him. "How bad has Dad gotten?" he asked quietly.

He could see the strain in Jun's face as she struggled with what to tell him. "He's at home more often now."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He took in the look on Jun's face. "I take it that's bad?"

Jun frowned. "After the divorce, we rarely saw him. I know I brushed it off when you brought it up, but all I wanted," she paused to keep her self under control. "All I wanted was for things to go back to normal." She laughed bitterly. "I don't know what my problem was. I mean, it's not like he was around all the time anyway. But then I knew it was work. But now," she blinked back some tears. "Now it's like we're not enough. Like without Mom there, nothing's important. Unfortunately I didn't realize wishing he was around more could have consequences."

Daisuke waited for Jun to continue, but she seemed to have spaced. That wasn't necessarily a good thing since she was still driving. "Jun?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. Anyway he's home more often, but now I think I know where he went before. I think after work he would go to a bar or something. Now he just drinks at home. Every night. The front room reeks of alcohol and the entire house smells like smoke. I can't bring anyone over anymore. No matter how much I clean you can still smell it. And then I'm afraid of how he'll act. Dad's not...the nicest person when he's drunk."

Daisuke stared her, eyes wide. He felt anger boiling up inside of him. "He hasn't hit you has he?"

Sadly, Jun didn't seem all that surprised by the question. "No he hasn't, which is surprising. I try to stay out of his way when he gets like that. It's just, he has a way with his words." Her hands clenched the steering wheel. "Why beat around the bush? He's an absolute jackass."

Daisuke watched his sister as she tried to control her anger. How did things get this bad? How did they go from being a happy family to this? Okay, so maybe they weren't the most affectionate of families before. His father's job kept him busy and his mother, though always home, wasn't exactly the mothering type. And he and Jun were always gone for some reason or another. But they had still been a family. And they understood that their dad's work was important to him. Now, things just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"How's Mom?"

Jun snorted in disgust. "Exactly where she's been. Same shitty apartment. No stable job. Doesn't even try to hide the fact that she smokes anymore. And the counter's always full of bottles."

"So basically just like Dad?"

Jun nodded. "With no job."

Daisuke sighed. This is why he didn't want to come back home. Maybe he would work full time if what Jun was saying was true. It was too late to register for summer classes. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Perhaps he could just stay over at Ken's more often. He was sure he wouldn't mind. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't. Then he looked at his sister, and finally noticed her appearance. She was a lot thinner than he remembered, her bracelets now hanging loosely from her wrists. Her hair, which she had always taken great care for, was pulled back into a plain pony tail. It had lost its shine and he swore that he could see split ends from where he was sitting. Her eyes no longer held the fight they used to. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't had very much sleep.

He deeply considered the question he was about to ask before deciding to just go ahead and ask it. "How are you doing?"

She glanced at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"How are you doing with all of this?"

She sighed. "Okay, I guess. Cursing myself for not learning more about cooking before Mom left. Dad seems to have forgotten there's another person living with him. He usually grabs something on his way home from work or orders in. No more money left on the table."

Daisuke looked at her in horror. "You mean you don't eat!"

Jun saw his expression and hurriedly explained, "No, no! I eat! It's just that I have to fend for myself. I started using my own wages to order out, but that gets a bit expensive. So, I had to teach myself how to cook." She laughed at herself. "The first attempts were...interesting. Luckily Dad hadn't started coming home so early at that point. It was peanut butter and jelly for a while then. I finally figured out how to do simple stuff. So, that's what I've been eating."

"What kind of simple stuff?"

She waved her hand. "Oh like grilled cheese and macaroni and things like that. Mostly stuff that comes with directions. Nothing too difficult, and no casseroles for sure. I'm too afraid I'll give myself food poisoning."

Daisuke widened his eyes. "You're not eating any meat?" (1)

"Oh I eat hot dogs and stuff. And sometimes I'll get fast food or something. But I never realized how expensive food can be. I've had to ration a bit. I'll be reduced to stealing soon!" she said, only half joking.

Daisuke tried to ignore the feeling of nausea he suddenly felt. This conversation had just decided his summer. He couldn't leave Jun alone like that any longer. She couldn't deal with this all by herself. They didn't know how to do any of this. And he would have to work full time. Adding another person would only strain the food situation.

"Are you going to work this summer?" Jun asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, full time."

Jun looked at him, surprised. "I hope you're not doing that because of me. I can take of us. This is your vacation; you should relax as much as possible. Do things, hang out with friends, that kind of thing."

Daisuke smiled at his sister's sincerity. Could a person really change that much in one semester? "No Jun, it's okay. I want to. I don't really have a whole lot of people to hang out with anyway."

"Sure you do. What about all your friends? Like Ken, and Miyako, and all them?"

Daisuke shook his head. "I don't really talk to them anymore. Well, except Ken. And he's gonna be busy with summer classes anyway."

Jun grimaced. "Why would he take classes in the summer?"

"He's double majoring."

"Figures."

* * *

Daisuke stretched as he got out of the car. The drive had been incredibly long, and it was now dark outside. He watched Jun grab a couple of his bags and he grabbed a few boxes. They closed the doors to the car and began to walk up the steps. Jun stopped in front of their door. "Remember what I told you," she said quietly. He nodded. She unlocked the door and stepped through. He heard her make a disgusted sound and followed her in. 

He barely recognized the front room. There was mail piled up on the table and there were bottles everywhere. There was an ashtray tipped over on the counter. A box of cigarettes lay opened on the floor. The TV was on but no one was watching it. The couch had been stained several times and a broken vase lay right next to it.

Jun groaned. "I leave for two days. Two days!" She shut her mouth as they heard the toilet flush. They could hear someone staggering down the hall.

Daisuke's dad emerged wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. He was holding a half-full bottle of beer in his hand. He blinked when he saw them, as if trying to focus.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he slurred.

"We live here," Jun bit back.

He looked at them in mild confusion before shrugging. He looked like he was going to go toward the couch when he turned to look at them again. Daisuke could feel his father's eyes settle on him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at school."

"I'm done for the year."

"How'd you get...?"

Jun rolled her eyes. "I picked him up."

"Right then..." He turned back to the couch and flopped down on it.

Jun nudged Daisuke and motioned for him to follow her. They moved quietly to the hall and walked to Daisuke's room. He was surprised to see a lock on it.

"I had these put in when his drinking started getting bad," she whispered. "Just in case." He nodded and she unlocked it.

He brushed past her and stepped into his room. Flipping on the light switch he looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, save a pair of keys on his desk and some clean sheets folded on his bed.

Jun fidgeted at the door. "Those are the keys to your and my rooms. I thought it'd be good if we each had a set, just in case…" Her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat. "I did laundry the other day, so I figured I'd just leave a set of sheets out for you. Now let's go get the rest of your stuff. It should be fine unlocked for now." Daisuke followed his sister in silence.

That night Daisuke sat in his room unpacking. He thought about the events of the day. It was unbelievable that Jun could change so much in such a small amount of time. Then he thought that maybe she hadn't really changed. Maybe circumstances just brought out a side she'd always been too afraid to show? He shook his head. For being a business major, college sure was turning him into some kind of philosopher.

* * *

(1) I know plenty of people are vegetarians and get along just fine without meat. But it's not healthy unless you're getting protein and iron from other sources.

A/N: Yeah…not much happened in this chapter I guess. Sorry about that, but I wanted to get some of Daisuke's history out of the way (but not too much!). And what's this, Jun's actually being nice? Looks like things are looking up for Daisuke, but for how long?

As always, please review!


	4. Friendly Musings

A/N: My best friend's grandpa is sick with cancer, and the doctor's are only giving him a month. So if you all can keep her family in your thoughts I would appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I have never, do not currently, and will never own Digimon. I think that covers all my bases.

Onto the story!

"Speaking"

_flashback

* * *

_

Ken stared down at his phone, debating with himself. It had been over a week since Daisuke had been home, but he hadn't called yet. How did Ken know he was home then, you might ask. Ken had important dates like that penciled in on his calendar. It wasn't that he expected Daisuke to call him the minute he got in, but he had been hoping he'd get a phone call by now.

Ken dazed off, thinking about his best friend. Daisuke had certainly changed over the years. He was more mature than the goggle-head boy that had saved the digital world years ago. Daisuke still had his moments, but his acceptance into most of the colleges he applied to was testimony to his capabilities. The year away at college had done him good as well.

Not all of the changes had been good though. Somewhere around freshman year of high school, Ken had noticed a change in Daisuke's attitude. Around the others he still wore a mask of carefree happiness, but the key to Daisuke's true feelings were his eyes. And Ken had only seen the return of that sparkle that was Daisuke a few times that year. It had now been permanently absent for over two years. None of the others seemed to notice, but Ken didn't blame them. By then each member of their little circle had been designated a certain "position" in the group. Daisuke was supposed to be the arrogant, klutzy, and eternally happy person. As long as he acted like that, no one had reason to complain. Ken, however, knew that person had been gone a long time ago.

It wasn't until senior year that anyone noticed anything. Daisuke began distancing himself from the group, making excuses to avoid hanging out after school. By second semester, he rarely ate lunch with them. Ken of course knew why. That was when the divorce happened, and Daisuke really hadn't taken it well. It was hard to keep up the facade when he was hurting so much on the inside. Nobody knew about the divorce aside from Ken. There was a lot of speculation among the group, especially when he straight out avoided everyone the following summer. Still, only Hikari had actually come up to Ken to ask what was up with their leader. Ken couldn't remember what excuse he'd given her.

Only Hikari and Takeru seemed to be interested in what had happened to the brunette this year. Hikari had said Taichi was wondering what happened to his protégé as well. Takeru hadn't been expecting Daisuke to keep in touch with him, but Hikari had been surprised when she received no emails or phone calls. Just last week Ken had to assure the child of light that Daisuke didn't hate her. He had told her that he was probably just busy with college.

The truth was that, at least where the others were concerned, Daisuke had dropped off the face of the planet. At some point during the summer, when Daisuke had gotten sick of Ken pestering him, he had admitted to purposely avoiding everyone. When he went off to college, he changed his email and his phone number, forbidding Ken to give it out. Ken had reluctantly agreed, wondering what had happened to his friend.

It wasn't until winter break that Ken got some hint as to what was going on. Ken had surprised Daisuke by stopping by his apartment after work.

_Ken pushed by a blinking Daisuke into the apartment. He went straight toward the kitchen looking for a snack. They both went to each other's places so often that this had become habit. He opened the fridge to find it almost completely empty. He blinked and looked to Daisuke, who was leaning sadly on the doorway._

_"You finally did it. You actually cleaned out the fridge," Ken said jokingly._

_"Yeah..." Daisuke fidgeted and looked away. Ken had seen something flash across his friends face, but he couldn't quite place it._

_"Dai, what's wrong?"_

_Daisuke shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Ken followed him into his room. Daisuke sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Ken noticed his shoulders shaking. He lent down in front of the boy. "Daisuke?"_

_Ken soon found his arms full of a sobbing Daisuke._

It was the only time they got to see each other over break. That night he had found out that Daisuke was suffering from depression and had been off and on since high school. Ken leaned his head on his hand as he thought about how he could have missed that. His only conclusions were that either Daisuke was an incredibly good actor, or he was a horrible friend. He didn't particularly like either one.

He knew now that Daisuke's dad was never home, and that he and Jun had been surviving off of take out. Ken had seen Jun recently, and she hadn't looked too good. That's partly why he was worried now. He was afraid that the next time he saw his friend he'd look the same way. Decided, he picked up the phone. Just as he was beginning to dial, the doorbell rang.

Ken sighed and let the phone fall to the table. He walked to the door and opened it to find Daisuke standing there. Ken smiled. "Hey! I was just about to call you." He noticed tears building in his friend's eyes and his smile faded.

"My grandpa's in the hospital."

Ken pulled Daisuke into the apartment and led him to the couch. After making sure the brunette sat down he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the brownies his mom had just made and two glasses of milk. He set everything down on the coffee table and sat next to Daisuke. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Daisuke took a deep breath and let it out. "Remember a few years ago when he got cancer?" Ken nodded. "Well, it's back. And it's worse. He's not responding to any treatments. They're only giving him a few weeks."

Ken frowned in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Dai." Daisuke nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

Daisuke smiled bitterly. "Not unless you're hiding secret life-giving powers that I don't know about."

Ken shook his head sadly, remembering wishing for the same thing years ago. "Hardly."

Daisuke glanced at him. "Sorry."

Ken brushed it aside. "Don't worry about it. While I don't have powers, I do have brownies and milk." He watched his friend.

Daisuke chuckled and picked up a brownie. "You know me too well."

"So how was second semester?" Ken asked while picking up his own brownie and successfully changing the subject.

Daisuke smiled for real this time. "It went well. Better than last semester. I know I passed all my finals. I just wish it didn't have to end. I mean, I'm glad classes are done for a couple of months, but I'm really gonna miss Dan and everyone. I just don't have friends like that here." He paled as he realized what he just said. "I mean, not like, you--"

Ken laughed. "I'm not offended. I know what you're trying to say."

Daisuke shrugged. "I just don't have a group like that."

"You used to," Ken said carefully, taking a sip of his milk.

Daisuke shook his head. "Nobody ever really knew me. They wanted to see a cheerful Daisuke that didn't care when he messed up and got teased about it. So that's what I showed them."

Ken decided not to expand on that. It was a topic of many arguments. "People have been asking about you."

"What people?"

"Mostly Takeru and Hikari."

Daisuke sighed. "The two people I least want to see."

"They're not dating. They never have."

"They're in denial."

Ken shook his head. "Well anyway, there's a reunion in a couple weeks."

"That's pretty far into the summer."

"They wanted to give people time to get jobs and work out schedules and all that." He gave him a pointed look.

Daisuke caught it. "I'm not going."

"Are you planning to avoid them forever?" Daisuke shrugged. "You can't keep hiding behind your job you know. That's asking for trouble in the future."

Daisuke looked at him, puzzled. "How so?"

"Workaholic much?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't anyway. I don't work there anymore."

Ken gasped. "What? They fired you?"

Daisuke laughed. "No way! Like they would. They went out of business, but my manager knew someone who was looking for a summer employee. I now work front desk at a job resource center. Ironic huh?"

Ken shook his head in amusement. "At least you have a job though. That could've been bad." He frowned as he realized something. "Don't change the subject! How do you plan to avoid this one forever?"

Daisuke glared at his friend. "I'm thinking on it. I've succeeded for a year now. It shouldn't be that hard.

Ken sighed. "Look, I'm not going to force you to go. I just think it would be nice for you to see everyone again. You're not the only one that's changed." Ken paused but Daisuke refused to respond. "Just give it a chance. If you still think you'd rather not associate with them I won't bother you anymore."

Daisuke gave him a look that said 'Yeah right.' "I'll think about it okay?"

Ken drank the rest of his milk. "I guess that's good enough."

They were interrupted by Daisuke's cell phone. He gave Ken an apologetic look and answered it. "Hey Jun, what's up? … What? … Okay, I'll be right over. … All right. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked sadly at Ken. "My grandpa's getting worse. I need to get to the hospital."

Ken looked at his friend's face, and realized Daisuke was asking for help. He would never admit it allowed, but he was scared. "Do you want me to come with you?" Ken tried to hide how much he shook as he asked that question. He hated hospitals. They brought back to many memories. But the smile in Daisuke's eyes when he nodded was worth it.

* * *

I know I'm being cruel so I won't keep you in suspense for much longer. It looks like this is going to be a Daikari. ducks thrown vegetables I know some of you were hoping for something else, but before you kill me, I did leave this open to votes. And Daikari won. So don't blame me!!! 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Dark Qiviut** Oh my gosh! I almost cried when I read your review. Thank you so much! I can only hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. As for if he accepts the invitation to the reunion, here's where we find out!

**dai01** Thanks for the review. Unfortunately I couldn't continue meeting them one by one. That would have taken way too long!

**SamMan** I didn't really understand. Did you mean that you were gonna kill me in a couple of days, or keep reading? I hope it's the second one!

**SoratoFan** Sorry, but there probably won't be any Koumi. At least not anything major. But maybe I can work it in somehow. ;-)

**Wolfkun** Thanks for the complement. I never liked how the show portrayed Daisuke as this sort of one-track minded idiot. That's probably why I write about him so much. 

**Aroque** Thank you! And as requested…continued!

**LegendarySilverX** I'm glad you like it. Truthfully, a lot of this comes from my own experiences, though I twist them around to fit the plot.

**Isumo1489** I'm glad you like it. I hope this was soon enough!

And thanks for everyone who kept my friend's grandfather in your thoughts. It seems he's doing better now, and will probably leave the hospital soon.

Disclaimer: I. Am. Poor. Nuff said.

Pairings: Eventual Daikari. Possibly some others on the side, but won't be a major part of the story.

* * *

"I'm home" said Daisuke as he walked in. He sighed when nobody answered. He wasn't really expecting one anyway. So much for wistful thinking.

He walked further into the apartment and could smell the alcohol and smoke in the air. 'Great,' he thought. 'Just what I was looking forward to. An afternoon of cleaning after Dad.'

The day Ken had gone with Daisuke to the hospital was the last day Daisuke saw his grandfather. It had been a week and a half since the funeral. After his grandfather's funeral, Daisuke's father had gotten worse. Daisuke was certain he was now spending most of his paycheck on alcohol and cigarettes. He didn't know how he still managed to drag himself to work every morning. Life had become a routine for the family. Daisuke or Jun would cook breakfast in the morning before getting ready for work. Jun and Daisuke would eat in their rooms and leave a plate for their father. They would then try to leave before or after their dad to avoid seeing him. Only once had Daisuke actually seen his father in the morning. Jun and Daisuke would get back from work around the same time and would eat dinner together. After a couple of days they realized their dad wouldn't eat any dinner they left for him. They would have a few hours before their dad came home, when they would then retreat to their rooms or find some way to get out of the house. Weekends were spent away from home since their father only worked weekdays.

This Saturday, Daisuke was unfortunate enough to be left with nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon. He glanced at the dining room to see a slumped figure on the table. Daisuke rolled his eyes and walked over to make sure his dad was still breathing. The arm he was resting on was on top of a pile of mail. The other held a half-empty bottle of beer. Curious, Daisuke picked up an envelope. It was a bill. With a sudden feeling of unease, he took the letter out of the opened envelope. Glancing at the top sheet he noticed two very important words. Electricity and overdue. Daisuke heard a soft buzz before every electrical appliance shut off.

"Fuck," he swore. He pulled out his cell phone and stomped out the door, leaving his dad to drool on the table.

* * *

Ken shook his head, still laughing at Taichi's story. The group had decided to meet at the park and were having a picnic while everyone talked about the past year. It was nice that even though they had all gone separate ways, they could still come back in the summer and ask as if they had never left. At least half the group had stayed nearby, but were always extremely busy during the school year. The farthest one to go had been Mimi. Though her parents had moved back to Japan, Mimi had decided to stay in New York for school. At least now she was back for the summers. Everyone else had stayed in Japan, Daisuke being the one to go the farthest. Ken sighed as he thought about his best friend. He had hoped he would come. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey Ken" Hikari smiled. "Is Daisuke going to be able to make it"

Ken shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I doubt it. He's been pretty busy."

Hikari smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I heard about his grandfather. How is he"

"Better than I expected actually." They were interrupted by Beethoven's Fifth. Ken smiled apologetically at Hikari and answered his phone. "Hello"

_"Hey Ken."_

Ken almost dropped the phone. "Hey." He looked at Hikari. "I have to take this. Tell everyone I'll be back in a minute." He walked a little ways away from the group. "Hey Daisuke. Is everything okay"

_"Does something have to be wrong for me to call my best friend"_

Ken laughed. "I don't know. That seems to be my purpose these days."

_Silence._

"Daisuke"

"_I've been thinking...Are you already with everyone"_

"Yeah."

"_Do they know you're talking to me"_

Ken rolled his eyes. "No, they don't. I stepped away when my phone rang."

_"Oh. Who's there"_

"Everybody, except you."

_"Where are you guys"_

Ken grinned. "At the park, right next to the soccer field." He heard Daisuke sigh.

_"All right. Just...Do me a favor will you"_

Ken frowned. "What's that"

_"Don't tell anyone I'm coming."_

"Why"

"_I...well...just don't. And I'm not absolutely sure I'm coming yet."_

Ken shook his head. "Fine. I won't tell. I hope you do come though."

"_Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll see you soon I guess."_

"Bye." Ken hung up the phone and resisted the urge to shout out loud. He didn't know what caused Daisuke to change his mind, but he was glad he did. He walked back over to the group.

"Who was on the phone"

"Tai" exclaimed Hikari. "That's none of your business"

Tai rolled his eyes and turned to Ken. "So"

Ken laughed. "Nobody."

"Oh come on! Please"

"No."

Tai grinned. "Who is she"

"What" Ken asked in confusion. "Who"

"Tai, leave him alone." Hikari hit her brother in the back of the head.

Tai rubbed his head and glared at his sister. "The girl you were talking to."

Ken looked at Tai, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Who said I was talking to a girl"

"Well, isn't that interesting" smirked Yamato.

Ken blushed as he finally caught on to what they were saying. "It's not like that" he said quickly. "Really, it was nobody." Tai gave him a look that said he clearly wasn't buying it. Ken wracked his brain to come up with something quickly. "It was just my mom."

Yamato and Taichi shared a look. "Your mom" asked Yamato. Ken nodded. "Right" said Tai. He and Yamato shared another look.

"Knock it off you guys" said Hikari as Ken got redder than he was before.

Mimi walked over and put an arm around Ken's shoulders. "Yeah you two, back off." She turned around and pulled Ken with her. "So who was it"

"Good lord" exclaimed Ken. "I already told you"

Mimi shook her head. "When will you learn that you can't put anything past Mimi Tachikawa" She gave Ken a look. "It was important enough to have to step away from the group."

Ken rolled his eyes and walked out of Mimi's grip. "You guys are ridiculous."

"Oh, come on Ken" cried Miyako. "Just tell us who it was and we'll leave you alone."

Ken shook his head.

Sora laughed. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I agree" said Tai. "Give it up Ken. Who were you on the phone with"

"Me" said a voice a few feet from the group.

* * *

Daisuke watched as his old friends laughed with each other. It brought back memories, and not all of them were good. Sure he remembered some good times and laughing with them as they were now. He also remembered being the cause of all that laughter. He was always the brunt of every joke. Most of the time if they were laughing it was at him. He always joined in because that's what they expected. It really hadn't bothered him in the beginning, but somewhere along the way it had stopped being funny and started to hurt. Daisuke shook his head at moved a little closer to the group, thankful they hadn't spotted him yet. It looked like they were giving Ken a hard time. Something about a phone call.

Daisuke crept closer until he could hear them more clearly. Yes it was definitely about a phone call. Daisuke smiled as he realized Ken had taken his request to heart. Not only had he not told them he was coming, he also hadn't told them he had called. Daisuke chuckled. He heard Miyako's voice.

"Just tell us who it was and we'll leave you alone."

Daisuke decided to relieve his friend of the questioning and stepped out of the shadows of the tree.

"Give it up Ken. Who were you on the phone with"

"Me" said Daisuke as he reached the group. Everyone went silent. 'This isn't awkward' he thought sarcastically. He grinned at everyone. "Hey guys."

Ken smiled at Daisuke. "Glad you could make it."

Tai was the first to recover. He looked at Ken. "Why didn't you just tell us it was Daisuke"

Daisuke shrugged. "I told him not to. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And what a surprise it is" said Hikari, smiling. She walked over to Daisuke and gave him a hug. "I missed you" she said softly.

Daisuke hesitantly put his arms around the brunette. "I wasn't gone that long was I" he asked playfully.

Hikari pulled away in shock before realizing he was only joking. She playfully hit him in the arm. "Oh my arm" exclaimed Daisuke dramatically. He clutched his arm. "I shall never write again" Hikari laughed.

This seemed to break everyone out of their surprise and soon Daisuke was bombarded with hugs, pats on the back, and a million questions. Daisuke laughed. "Come on you guys! Give me time to breathe"

Daisuke looked over to see Ken smiling at him. 'I told you so,' he mouthed. Daisuke rolled his eyes. Soon everyone was settled down again and they began passing around the food.

"Miyako" Daisuke asked, referring to the large assortment of foods.

"Of course" said Miyako arrogantly.

"Some things never change."

Ken sat down next to him. "And some things do" he whispered. Daisuke decided to ignore him.

"Speaking of change" said Miyako"where the hell have you been"

Daisuke looked at her innocently. "Whatever do you mean"

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Maybe the fact that no one's heard from you for a year. It was like you had dropped off the face of the earth"

"Don't be ridiculous! Plenty of people heard from me." He felt Ken's elbow in his side. He repressed a groan. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. He didn't want to answer the questions he knew they were gonna ask. There were some things he didn't want them to know, and some things he didn't know himself.

"Well, they certainly hadn't informed us" said Sora.

Daisuke grinned. "Of course not. They don't know you."

Everyone groaned. "It would be nice to know why you suddenly started avoiding us" said Iori.

Oh, that's right. He hadn't talked to them all summer so he wouldn't have to explain why he avoided them senior year. Then he didn't talk to them all school year so he wouldn't have to explain the summer. He had been hoping to avoid them this summer for the same reason. Life, however, had different plans. Daisuke silently cursed his father and his growing love for the bottle.

"I haven't been avoiding you" Daisuke lied.

"Then where were you all last summer" asked Miyako.

"I was busy. I was working full time."

"Where did you work" asked Takeru, obviously trying to figure out why he hadn't seen him.

"You probably haven't heard of it. It's a little shop on Fifth Street."

"What's it called"

Daisuke sighed. Who would have thought that his friends could ask so many questions? Oh that's right, he did. "The Cauldron."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "The Cauldron" Daisuke nodded. "Interesting."

Daisuke looked at him expectantly, prompting him to explain.

Yamato shook his head. "I just wouldn't picture you working there."

"Really" asked Ken in amusement. He and Daisuke shared a look.

Takeru sighed. "Well you're right. I haven't heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. Do not doubt those with perpetual wisdom." He lowered his head in mock humility.

They laughed. Sora stood up. "Who's interested in a game of volleyball"

After several of the friends stood up to grab a net, Taichi looked pointedly at him. "Aren't you going to play"

Daisuke shook his head. "I think I'll pass." Tai gave him a look of surprise. "I'm just not in the mood today." Taichi shrugged and walked off.

Daisuke felt someone grab his arm. He turned to find a concerned looking Ken. After looking around to make sure none of the others would overhear them he asked"What made you decide to come"

Daisuke sighed. "I generally try to stay away from the house as often as I can. I have a rule to keep myself as busy as possible. Unfortunately I didn't have anything to do today. So, I really didn't have a choice."

"Is it really that bad"

Daisuke was about to respond when Hikari came running up. "All the nets are taken, so we're gonna play some soccer. Do you two want to join"

Daisuke contemplated telling the brunette where she could shove her ball, but decided he'd had enough questioning for the day. He nodded and followed her to the field.

* * *

Wow, that moved kind of quickly. Well, this month is going to be super busy for me. I barely have time to breathe! So hopefully I can get the next chapter up in a decent time, but it may not be until the end of February. 


	6. Just a Glimpse

AN: Look, look, look! Another chapter _before_ the end of February. Woohoo! I actually discovered that this month isn't quite as stressful as I had originally thought. However they've suddenly decided there are things I can do at work, which will mean I can't write during that time. I'll just have to try to be sneakier. Hehehe. And now I'm rambling. Daisuke, the disclaimer please!

Daisuke: Ariana does not own me, my friends, or any part of Digimon.

It's true. How sad. Now to thank the reviewers:

**SoratoFan**: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're still reading this fic!

**Chibi-Kari**: Hmm…what would happen if his new friends showed up?

And this chapter is dedicated to **Dark Qiviut** who has seriously left me the sweetest reviews I've ever seen. Thanks for your support!

And on to the story!

* * *

**Welcome to My Life: Chapter 6**

"Daisuke! Your phone!"

Everyone paused the game as Daisuke ran over to the sidelines where Koushiro was holding out his cell. Daisuke nodded his thanks and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he said, breathless.

_"Daisuke! Where are you?"_ His sister sounded worried.

"I'm at the park. Why, what's wrong?"

_"You actually went?"_

Daisuke laughed. "I didn't have anything better to do."

_"You sound breathless."_

"I was in the middle of a soccer game." He paused to get his breathing under control. "Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine. But I'd really like if you would come home now. It's getting late and...did you know the electricity is out?"_

Daisuke sighed. "Yeah, it went out earlier today. I'll explain when I get home." She didn't respond. "Jun?"

_"Sorry, I thought Dad was coming out."_

"He's still there?"

_"Yeah...Hey, can you stop by the grocery store. I wanna try something new, but I don't have all the ingredients. And I'm probably going to need your help."_

"Okay, that's fine. I'll get going right now." He looked at his watch. "I didn't realize it was so late. Give me twenty minutes." After saying goodbye he hung up the phone, only to find Koushiro looking at him strangely. "What?"

Koushiro shook his head. "Just...nevermind." Daisuke stared at him. "When did you two start getting along so well?"

Daisuke chuckled. "Since she drove me back from school." He turned to the field and called to his friends. "I gotta get going. I'll see you guys later."

Ken ran over. "Is everything okay?"

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah. Jun just wants to try out a new dish and needs some help with it."

Ken looked doubtful. "And she's asking you to do it?"

Daisuke playfully punched him and turned to walk off. He paused a looked back at Ken. "If they ask you about me at all, don't give them details."

Ken nodded. "And your parents...?"

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair. "You can tell them. Just don't tell them where my mom lives. Sorry to put you in this position."

Ken smiled sadly. "Don't worry about. You should get going if you guys are trying something new. You may not eat until midnight!"

"You have such faith in me," Daisuke responded sarcastically. "See you later." He turned and walked off, leaving Ken to watch after him.

Ken felt people approach him and turned to his friends. "He's leaving already?" asked Taichi.

Hikari looked at her watch. "It is getting late."

"We've been out later."

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe he had other things to do?"

Miyako snorted. "That's just so typical of him. Disappears for a year, pops up out of the blue, and then just leaves!"

Ken restrained the urge to glare at her. "He had to help Jun make dinner."

"I didn't know he could cook," said Iori.

"I didn't know Jun could cook," added Yamato. He shuddered as memories of the girl came back to him.

Ken grinned. "They can't, really. But they try, and they're getting better. At least that's what Daisuke told me."

"You know, I saw Jun a few weeks ago," said Jou. "She didn't look too good."

Ken mentally flinched. He knew what Jou was talking about, as he had seen her as well. He now knew some of what was going on in the Motomiya household, but Jun had looked not just stressed, but malnourished as well. Of course Jou would notice since he was studying medicine. "She was probably just stressed with finals or something." He could at least try. After all, even if Jou was a doctor, Ken knew the Motomiyas better. It was just a matter of who the group would believe.

Jou looked uncertain. "I don't know. It looked worse. Like she was sick or something. Do you know if she's been eating?"

Hit the nail on the head, thought Ken. Although the implications were all wrong. "She's not anorexic if that's what you mean."

Jou blushed. "I wasn't implying...I just, it worried me."

Ken was actually surprised by the concern Jou seemed to display. It wasn't as if Jun had ever been a member of the group. If anything she was more of a pain. "She's fine," said Ken. It wasn't a complete lie. Yes there'd been some trouble in the food department, but it was getting better. And they seemed to be taking care of themselves just fine. By this point, Ken didn't know if he was trying to convince the others, or himself.

Jou still looked doubtful, but the others accepted it. "Well if anyone would know it would be you," said Miyako. "Since you've obviously kept in touch with him." She glared at him.

Ken glared right back. "What do you mean by that?"

"If you had known where he was all along, why didn't you tell us?"

He looked at her in shocked disgust. "Had you bothered to ask I would have been more than happy to answer your questions. The few of you who did, I told you. Don't suddenly pretend your concerned and then blame me!" Ken's eyes widened at what he had just let slip. The group was silent.

"Why did Daisuke suddenly stop talking to everyone?" asked Takeru suddenly. "No matter what he says he was avoiding us. He changed his number and his email. I tried calling the house but his dad just sounded confused."

"Did you try asking Jun?" asked Koushiro.

Taichi laughed. "Like Jun would know."

"Well, she drove him home from school. She must have had some way to contact him. Besides, she just called him."

Takeru frowned. "I try to avoid talking to Jun whenever possible."

"I tried asking Jun," said Hikari. "She said if he hadn't given it to me then it was probably for a good reason." Her eyes teared up at this.

Miyako growled. "We're missing the point here!" She turned on Ken. "If you knew how to contact him, why didn't you give it to the people who asked?"

"He didn't want me to," Ken mumbled.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Why not?" asked Hikari quietly.

Ken shook his head. "I don't know." Miyako glared at him. "I don't know," he repeated. "He didn't tell me. All he said was not to give his info out to anyone."

Sora sighed sadly. "What has been going on with that boy?"

Ken looked at their expectant faces and hoped he'd be able to answer their questions while still keeping Daisuke's request. "He's been going through a lot lately," he said carefully.

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "Like what? And don't say school, we all had that."

Ken took a deep breath. "Last year Daisuke's parents divorced." Once again the group went completely silent. They all stared at him for what seemed like hours. Finally Takeru spoke up. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Ken shrugged. "I guess he didn't want you guys to worry."

Yamato nodded. "I could see that."

Taichi glanced at Yamato. "When did this happen?"

"Beginning of second semester, senior year," said Ken. He too glanced at Yamato. The blonde seemed to be deep in thought. Ken sighed as they began asking more questions. He soon realized that he most of the time when he said he didn't know, he wasn't lying.

* * *

Daisuke pushed through the door, groceries in hand. "Jun!" he called softly. He crossed his fingers, hoping his father was still in his room.

"I'm in here," she answered from the kitchen. He walked in to see her scooping rice into a pot. "Let's see if I can actually add enough water this time," she said in amusement. "With the power out, we can't use the rice cooker. I've already thrown away one batch of rice."

Daisuke placed the bags on the counter. "How'd you get the stove to light?"

"Match."

Daisuke nodded. "So what are we making?"

"We're gonna try a casserole." Daisuke stared at her. "Don't look at me like that. We can't keep living off of hot dogs and macaroni."

Daisuke shrugged. "So what are the hot dogs for?"

Jun blushed. "Well seeing as I still don't trust myself to cook meat, I figured we could add the hot dogs to the casserole."

Daisuke crinkled his nose. "That sounds disgusting."

"Well you never know until you try." She got out a smaller pot. "What we're gonna do is boil the hot dogs first. Leave the vegetables out to thaw. Then we'll throw it all together into a pot and hope that it turns out okay."

"Okay..." said Daisuke, secretly fearing their lives.

Jun did end up adding enough water, and after everything was cooked and added to the casserole with just a little drama, the siblings sat down to eat with a couple of candles on the table. Daisuke looked at his plate and then to Jun. She was looking back at him. She smirked. "Dare you to try it first."

Daisuke glared at her, but true to his crest, took a bite. He grimaced and looked at his sister. "It's edible," he said finally.

Jun took a hesitant bite. "Edible, but not that good."

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "It's a bit bland."

"And the vegetables are still cold." Jun sighed. "Well, at least we tried."

"Hey, it's not too bad. The next time we make it, it'll turn out better. Don't worry about it," Daisuke tried to convince his sister. He heard a door open down the hall. He and Jun stared at each other, holding their breaths as footsteps approached the dining room. Their father emerged from the hall and glanced at them.

"What are you idiots up to now?" he asked with a slur. They gaped at him. He frowned. "I asked you a question."

Jun swallowed and said timidly, "Eating dinner."

"No lights?"

"The powers out," said Daisuke quietly.

He sniffed. "Where'd you get it?" he asked gesturing to their plates.

"We made it," said Daisuke a little more bravely this time.

Their father snorted and walked to the kitchen, a definite sway to his step. Daisuke looked back to his sister to see her watching the kitchen with eyes full of fear. They both jumped as a pot hit the wall in the kitchen.

Their father came storming out. "Shit. It's plain shit." He walked to his daughter and pulled her from her chair with a firm grip. "Get in there!" he yelled. "Clean that shit up. I can't believe you would waste so much food." Daisuke jumped out of his chair. His father turned at the sound. He laughed and walked up to him. "And what do you think you're going to do?" he mocked. Daisuke dug his nails into his palms. "That's right. Now be a good little boy and help your sister in the kitchen." He patted him on the head and swaggered back to his room.

Daisuke ran into the kitchen. Casserole was all over the wall and floor. Jun sat crying, scooping casserole back into the pot. Daisuke knelt down beside her. She looked up at him. "How could he? I know it wasn't good but it was _food_. We bought it. Not him. It was our money!" Daisuke pulled his sister to him as she broke down in uncontrollable sobs. As he tried to quiet his sister, he began to think up a plan for the rest of the summer.

* * *

Yamato stared lazily at the TV show he was watching. It was Sunday afternoon, and once again his father was away on a business trip. He sighed as he clicked through the channels. Sundays could be so boring.

He left the TV on some music channel and thought about yesterday's events. Daisuke's arrival had been quite a surprise. He had personally resigned to never hearing from the boy again. But something was different. Daisuke had been distant the entire time. The others hadn't noticed, but Yamato could tell he had been wearing a mask. A mask of who he once was, but obviously was no longer. He had successfully evaded questions he didn't want to answer, and had obviously forbidden Ken to give anyone too much detail.

Yamato chuckled as he realized the younger boy sounded a lot like himself. And to think he had always believed that they would never have anything in common. If he was honest with himself, he had felt a sudden desire to go and talk to the brunette. He wasn't sure how he'd be received though. He and Daisuke had never been very close. In fact, he couldn't stand him when they first met. And then that sister of his.

Yamato jumped at the sound of the doorbell. He frowned. Who would be calling at this time? He got up and opened the door. He stood at the door shocked. Standing outside was the last person he expected.

"Daisuke?"

* * *

Ooh, cliffy. Ok not really but I tried. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but that all depends on whether they have anything for me to do at work. 


	7. Help!

Ariana: I'm back! I was hoping to get this out sooner but I had the craziest week. Now I only have a few more things left on my list of things to do, so I can finally update this story!

Ti: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. We give all of you huge Daisuke and Hikari plushies!

Ariana: Where'd you come from? I thought I left you at home.

Ti: You would. I snuck out. It was raining. I was wet. We almost died. It was horrible!

Ariana: Stupid annoying muses trying to take over my stories…

Ti: Ariana doesn't own Digimon or its characters.

Ariana: But they were my plushies…

Ti: Onto the story!

**Welcome to My Life: Chapter 7**

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke smiled at Yamato shyly. "Hey Yamato. Can I come in?"

Yamato nodded and let Daisuke through. "What are you doing here?" Yamato flinched at his own tone. He hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh.

If Daisuke was affected by his tone, he didn't show it. He shrugged. "I need a favor." Yamato waited. Daisuke sighed and seemed to find the floor very interesting. "Can you teach me how to cook?" he mumbled.

Yamato stared at him incredulously, and then started laughing. He soon had to lean against the wall for support. Daisuke glared at him. Yamato noticed this and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry. Really. I just wasn't expecting that." Daisuke continued to glare. Yamato quickly sobered. "You're serious aren't you?"

Daisuke nodded.

Yamato looked at him strangely. "Okay...what do you want to learn?"

Daisuke stared at him blankly. "What do you mean? I want to learn to cook."

Yamato shook his head in amusement. "I got that. What do you want to learn to cook? If you just want to learn basic cooking, then there's that. But if you're trying to impress someone," he smirked, "that's different."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just want Jun to eat something without risking her tongue falling off." Yamato's eyes widened and Daisuke bit his lip, afraid that he'd said too much.

"Her tongue's falling off?" asked Yamato carefully, trying not to laugh. He knew that it was a ridiculous question, but he wanted to get Daisuke to speak. He could tell the younger Destined was going through a lot, and he knew from experience that it wasn't good to keep that all in.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at Yamato's question. "Yes," he said sarcastically. "The doctor's give it two weeks. Then, no more tongue." He laughed. "Are you really that blonde?"

Yamato snorted. "I'd be careful what you say to your possible teacher." Daisuke's smile faded, causing Yamato to blink. He was really taking this cooking thing seriously. "Why do you want to cook so badly?"

"I told you. I-"

"Don't want Jun's tongue to fall off. Right. Why? And since when do you guys cook."

Daisuke sighed and slumped into a chair near the table. "It's not that big a deal," he protested.

Yamato frowned. "It obviously is."

Something flashed through Daisuke's eyes. "If you're gonna be a brat about it, I can just leave. I don't _need_ your help."

Yamato's face softened. He walked over and sat beside the younger brunette. "Then why are you here? If you don't need my help why bother coming? Why bother staying now?" Daisuke fidgeted. Yamato took a deep breath and a risk. "Why do you need help?"

Daisuke stiffened, and then finally collapsed against the back of the chair. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Now Yamato was getting a little worried. He didn't want the kid breaking down in his dining room. He didn't know how to deal with that. He briefly wondered what the heck he was doing. He didn't particularly know how to help people with their problems. He didn't even know how to help himself most of the time. But he quickly reminded himself that Daisuke was in pain, and was obviously holding it in. Yamato remembered how Taichi would always just listen whenever Yamato fell apart. He figured he was repaying his best friend by trying to help his protégé.

He heard Daisuke take a shaky breath and tuned back to the task at hand. "Daisuke?" he prompted softly.

"Why do you care?"

The question caught Yamato off guard and he leaned away from Daisuke. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Daisuke turned to him, and his eyes were the saddest Yamato had ever seen. "Why do you care? I mean, we aren't exactly best friends. Shit, you didn't even like me when we first met. And after all, I've given your brother hell all the years I've known him. So why would you care if anything's wrong?"

Yamato pushed a hand through his hair as he thought about his answer. He had to be careful or Daisuke would either explode, or run away. "If all that is true, why did you come to me?"

Daisuke shrugged. "You're the best cook I know."

Yamato fought back a smile. He never would get used to compliments like that. "Daisuke, I don't mind helping you learn to cook. But you need to understand something. I don't know exactly what's going on with you and the rest of the group, and I don't know that I really care. What I do know is that I consider you a friend now, no matter how different that might have been in the past. That said, I can tell something's going on that you're not telling me, and I want to know what that something is. I'm not going to push you, but it's not healthy to keep it all in."

And now he sounded like some damn therapist. Well, it was already said. He leaned forward and searched Daisuke's face. The brunette was obviously not going to answer. He mentally crossed his fingers and tried a different approach. "Why can't your mother teach you to cook?" He silently prayed that he wouldn't be killed by Daisuke's wrath.

Daisuke glanced at him in confusion. "Ken didn't tell you?"

Yamato kept his face blank. "Tell me what? So your parents aren't exactly talking. That doesn't answer my question." Yamato chose to ignore the fact that he hadn't talked to his mother after the divorce and still didn't.

Daisuke glared at the floor. "Me and my mom aren't really on speaking terms. I don't want anything to do with her right now."

That was interesting. Yamato filed that information away for a later date. Baby steps, he instructed himself. "What about your father?"

Daisuke laughed. Yamato was surprised at the bitterness in his voice. "Yeah right. As if he could take the time. The only reason we're cooking now is because he stopped leaving money on the table." Daisuke quickly shut his mouth as his eyes went wide. Yamato figured he had said more than he had wanted. Yamato sighed quietly. He had figured it was something like that. He had never pictured Daisuke or Jun in the kitchen.

Yamato blinked in surprise as Daisuke turned to look directly at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Please Yamato," he whispered. "Can you just teach me?"

The blonde struggled with all the feelings that attacked him. Empathy won out. After all, hadn't he been in a similar position for most of his life? He smiled. "Of course I'll teach you." He leaned back against the chair, feeling he needed a safe distance from the emotional boy. "What do you know?"

Daisuke grinned, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, we only know the simple stuff. Hot dogs, mac and cheese, things like that. Rice when Jun can measure the right amount of water. Pretty much anything that can come from a can."

Yamato hid a grimace. He despised canned foods. "Well, at least you know the basics. What's the first thing you want to learn then?"

Daisuke thought for a moment. "Probably casserole. It's not too difficult and it's a full meal. Plus it can keep awhile. And it's not too expensive."

He looked at Daisuke in barely hidden surprise. He didn't know he could be so...logical. It made him think that maybe he didn't know the holder of Friendship and Courage all that well. He wondered if anyone did. "That's a good idea. Have you ever cooked any meat, besides hotdogs?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Jun's been too afraid to try. Better to go without than to poison ourselves." He smirked.

Now that he thought about it, Daisuke did seem a bit off color. And Jou had been concerned about Jun. So had Ken, as much as he tried to brush it off. Yamato figured they were both probably anemic¹. He bit his lip as he began to understand the full scope of the situation.

"Okay, we'll make a casserole with ground beef first. That's the easiest meat to cook. I'm assuming you want to start tomorrow?"

Daisuke bit his lip in thought. "I have work tomorrow until 5. Is that okay?"

"Let's make it 5:30 so you're not rushing." Yamato tried to decide on where. On one hand, it was best to learn to cook in your own kitchen. On the other, he really didn't want to be attacked by Jun. Though to be honest, he really hadn't seen much of her lately. Chances were she had finally gotten over her crush. He hoped that was true as he asked Daisuke, "So your house at 5:30?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No!" Yamato looked at him puzzled. "I mean, I think it'd be better if we did it here."

Yamato frowned. "It's better to learn in your own kitchen. That way you'll also learn how to move around your kitchen while you cook. You get a feel for where everything belongs."

"But I've been cooking in there!" he protested. "Besides, my sister gets off work at 5 too."

Yamato restrained himself from strangling his guest. Daisuke had a way of making things way more difficult than they had to be. "I'm not afraid of your sister," he said flatly. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not!" He sighed in frustration. "What's the real reason you don't want to do this at your place?"

He stared as Daisuke's face went red. He couldn't be blushing! He had never seen Daisuke blush, even during the time of his infamous advances on Hikari, and the infamous results. He heard Daisuke mumble something.

"What was that?"

"The power's out."

"Ah." said Yamato simply as he nodded his head in understanding. He didn't know what was so embarrassing about that. His dad forgot to pay the bill on occasion, especially when work got really hectic. "When's it likely to come back?"

Yamato was once again surprised to see Daisuke's eyes fill up. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't know."

Yamato bit his lip. It seemed things were even more complicated than he had imagined. Yamato wondered exactly what Daisuke was hiding from everyone. "In that case, we really should do it at your place. I know it'll be a bit more difficult, but if something comes up, you have to be able to cook with the power out. Believe me, you're more likely to get burned or mess up the food." Yamato rubbed his hand as he recalled his first time cooking without electricity.

He could see the wheels turning inside Daisuke's head. Finally Daisuke sighed. "Fine, but be there at 6."

Yamato looked at him strangely. "But it's darker at 6."

"I know. It's fine." There was a long pause. "What do I need?" Yamato shook his head, not understanding. "The ingredients?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll bring the ingredients for the first couple times. Just make sure you have a skillet and a pot."

Daisuke nodded and stood up. "Thanks Yamato."

The blonde did the same. "No problem."

Daisuke looked at the clock and then the door. "I better get going. Jun's going to be home soon and she shouldn't..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Anyway, thanks again. I can let myself out." He walked away and soon disappeared behind the door.

Yamato continued to stare at the door as once again his emotions fought one another. This time concern won out.

* * *

Hikari lay on her bed as she thought about yesterday's reunion. While she had been hoping Daisuke would come, she hadn't really expected him to show up. His unexpected presence had dug up many memories for her.

She knew now that she hadn't really treated Daisuke with the greatest respect. Yes his constant advances were annoying, but she could have been nicer. And using Takeru as a device to make Daisuke jealous was absolutely horrible. She wondered if the two boys might have had a stronger friendship now, perhaps as strong as Yamato and Taichi's, if she hadn't been the one to divide them.

She sighed and sat up. She could lie here all day and berate herself, but that was all in the past and she couldn't change it. All she could do now was try to make up for it. She thought again about Daisuke's appearance. While he had tried to act like nothing had happened and he was the same Daisuke as always, Hikari could tell he had changed. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that the past year and a half had been hard on him. She promised herself that she wasn't going to let him slip away. This time she was going to be nicer, and find out why Daisuke had all but disappeared a year ago.

* * *

Ariana: Wow, things are really starting to heat up.

Ti: I'm surprised. Daisuke actually asked someone for help.

Ariana: Of course he did. Daisuke has become a responsible adult who cares for others besides himself. I'm so proud:cries:

Ti: Right then. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hopefully Ariana will get the next one out much more quickly since I'm back.

Ariana: grumbles

Ti: Please review!

1. In case anyone's wondering, anemia is a lack of iron in your blood.


	8. You Invited Who?

Ariana: Woo hoo! Chapter 8! I was planning to get this out earlier, but couldn't figure out a way to end it. Then I realized I _had_ ended it.

Ti: Go figure.

Ariana: I thought I shipped you home!

Ti: You wish you could get rid of me.

Ariana: I'm not even sure how to respond to that…

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon. Coming to the realization that I will never own Digimon. Thank you so much for bringing up that painful reminder!

**Welcome to My Life Chapter 8**

Daisuke bid his supervisor a good night before he rushed out the door. He had exactly one hour to get home and clean up before Yamato came. He pulled out his cell as he ran down the side walk.

"Come on Jun, pick up."

_**Hi you've reached Jun Motomiya. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message after the tone, and maybe I'll call you back.**_

Daisuke rolled his eyes at his sister's voicemail. "Hi Jun, it's me. I think it might be a good idea if you try to find something to do tonight, out of the house. I meant to tell you last night, but you got in too late. Thanks." He hung up, hoping she'd get his message before she got home. It was easy to keep her out. It was much harder to push her out once she was there, especially with Yamato coming. Daisuke wasn't sure how his sister felt about him now, but she could still be a little boy crazy at times.

Daisuke continued rushing down the sidewalk, glad he only lived fifteen minutes away; he had stopped taking the bus to save money. He now berated himself for going to Yamato for help. That's what he got for acting before thinking. Yeah, sure, he and Jun needed to learn how to take care of themselves since no one was going to show them. But Yamato? Of all the crazy ideas he'd ever had, this had to be among the craziest. And how the blonde had convinced him to have it at his house, he still didn't know. This reminded Daisuke of Yamato's punctuality. He rarely ever showed up someplace on time, it was always early. He swore, earning a sharp glance from an older woman walking her dog.

Daisuke almost cried out loud with joy as he reached his apartment. His lungs were burning and his legs felt as if they would fall off. He ran to his door and practically fell through, panting loudly. After catching his breath he straightened and groaned at the sight in front of him. It seemed that not only had his father had a rough night, but he had made a bigger mess as he stumbled to work with a hangover.

He sighed and walked around the half-empty bottles of beer and went to wash up and change. Not surprisingly, the bathroom was a mess as well. His father had left crumbled clothes on the floor, and there was spilled shampoo on the side of the bathtub. Daisuke growled as he realized it was _his_ shampoo. He was going to have to start keeping even his bathroom supplies in his room from now on. Daisuke quickly washed his face and cleaned up the mess his father had left. He threw the old clothes into his father's room and walked into the kitchen. It was then that Daisuke realized the place reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. He had gotten used to the smell, so he barely noticed it anymore. He glanced at the clock: 5:40. He didn't have time to clean up and get some air freshener. He pushed a hand through his hair as he thought of what he could do. He crossed the room and opened all the windows, hoping it would be enough to air out the room. He then grabbed a trash can and threw all the bottles in it after he had rinsed them out. He tied the bag and began wiping down the counters and floor. It was about 5:50 when Jun walked in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Daisuke in surprise.

Jun looked at him in confusion. "Coming home from work," she answered tentatively.

"Didn't you get my message?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to turn my phone back on after work." She noticed the cleaning that Daisuke had just finished. "Who's coming over?" she asked in surprise.

"Yamato." She stared at him. "He's going to show me how to cook a casserole."

Jun walked over and slapped her brother in the back of the head. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Are you an idiot? Yamato can't come and see the place like this!"

"That's why I _cleaned_."

"What the heck were you thinking?"

Daisuke looked away. "We can't keep eating the way we have been. Especially you." He turned back to his sister. "Look at you Jun! It's summer and you look like you've never seen the sun. We're not eating right and soon our health's going to suffer and right now we don't have the money to pay for treatment." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I thought Yamato could show me how to make better food. I wasn't planning on him coming over, but somehow he convinced me that was the better idea."

Jun sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Daisuke looked around. They only had a few more minutes before Yamato came. "Can you take the trash down? I'm going to see if I can't get that stain out of the carpet." Jun nodded and hurried down with the bag of bottles. Daisuke got on his knees in the dining room and began scrubbing with a sponge. By the time Jun came back up there was no sign of the stain cleaning up. Daisuke growled in disgust. He threw the sponge down.

Jun knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Plenty of people have stains in their carpet. It's not a big deal."

Daisuke took a deep breath and picked up the sponge. "I know. I'm just...worried I guess. Yamato's too damn perceptive for his own good."

"For his or for ours?" asked Jun bitterly. The doorbell rang and they both glanced at the door, then back to each other. She took the sponge from his hand. "Did you take care of the fridge?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about "The Stash", as he and Jun had started calling it. Jun sighed. "Keep him at the door for a couple of minutes and I'll move them." Daisuke nodded and scrambled to the door as the bell rang again. "Hi Yamato!" he said breathlessly as he opened the door. "Sorry about that, we had a bit of a...crisis."

Yamato looked at him strangely. "That's okay. Sorry I'm late; I had to pick up some last minute ingredients."

Daisuke glanced at his watch. _6:02_. He smiled and shook his head. They stared at each other a little bit.

"Can I come in?" asked Yamato, with a raised eyebrow.

Daisuke glanced behind him and saw Jun flash a thumbs-up. "Yeah, sorry, come on in. Crisis over." Yamato gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't going to ask and walked in. Daisuke closed the door behind him and sent a silent prayer that the evening would go smoothly.

* * *

Yamato finished showing Daisuke what to do and took a pause in his instruction. Jun was browning the meat and Daisuke was chopping up vegetables. He walked over to where the noodles were bowling and stirred the spoon. He glanced around the apartment, slightly puzzled. When he had walked in he could smell alcohol and cigarettes, but hadn't said anything. He had noticed the open windows and wondered if that was for air or for airing out. He had done similar things when people came over. However, there hadn't been any alcohol in the fridge, or anywhere in the kitchen for that matter. He glanced out the window. Either these two were good, or he was jumping to conclusions. 

Daisuke must have noticed the blonde's silence because he suddenly looked up and followed Yamato's gaze out the window. He cleared his throat. "I guess it is getting kind of dark. I'm going to get some candles." Daisuke disappeared to the back room.

"Sorry about this." Yamato turned to Jun. She was stirring the meat, refusing to meet Yamato's eyes with a slight blush. "I told Daisuke this was going to be horrible with no lights."

He could tell she was trying to brush it off lightly. He felt a pang of sympathy. "Don't worry about it. I've cooked in the dark before. Besides, if you guys can pull this off without light, think how much better it'll be with light."

She smiled softly. "I think it would only be testimony to _your_ skills, not ours."

Yamato shook his head. "I'm just telling you guys what to do, you're doing all the work."

Daisuke snorted as he walked in, catching that last comment. "You give others way too much credit," he said playfully. He set the candles on the counter, around their cooking area.

"Have enough candles there," asked Yamato in amusement.

Daisuke grinned. "You can never have too many candles."

Jun shook her head. "Ladies and gentleman, my brother the pyro."

Yamato chuckled as Daisuke stuck his tongue at her. He never thought he'd see the day when the two siblings would be so comfortable around each other. In the past whenever they were together, you could swear a nuclear war was going to break out. Daisuke never had a good thing to say about his sister. Surely he hadn't been mistaken about that. Now these two seemed to get along fine.

He glanced at Daisuke as he went to pull a lighter from one of the drawers. He spotted a couple packs of cigarettes. _There's Mystery #1_ he thought. He watched as Daisuke moved to light the candles. Yamato instructed Jun to finish cutting up the vegetables while he lowered the flame under the meat. By the time Daisuke had all the candles lit, the food was ready to put together. He showed Daisuke how to drain the noodles (without burning himself) and add them to the meat. He then showed them what type of seasoning he usually used and had them season it to taste. They then dumped the vegetables into the meat and noodles, and continued to watch it until the vegetables were cooked.

They had just turned off the flame when the front door opened. Jun and Daisuke looked at each other with what Yamato could only define as fear. He looked toward the dining room as footsteps approached the kitchen. He took a deep breath as he realized it was their father, their father who was obviously drunk. He felt Daisuke and Jun glance at him and back to their father.

"Who are you?" he slurred.

Daisuke stepped forward, in front of Yamato and Jun. "This is a friend of ours. We invited him over."

The man stared at his son as if he wanted the boy to burst into flames. "Why?" he demanded.

Yamato could almost feel Daisuke's mind working to try to come up with something. Careful Daisuke, he pleaded silently. The man did not look like a friendly drunk. He felt Jun inch closer toward him. Though only seconds passed by, it felt like years.

"He has the same major as me, but he's ahead. He was just giving me some pointers on what classes I should take."

Their father glanced at Yamato, who nodded carefully. "Majors?" he asked, seemingly struggling with the information. He looked back to his son blankly.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, majors. School?"

Something seemed to click in the man's head. He glared at Daisuke again. "Why aren't you in school?"

"It's summer."

"What? You're too good to go to summer school?" His voice was rising.

"I'm working."

His father scowled. "Why do you need to work?"

"To pay for school."

Once again his father had lost track of the conversation. He searched for something, and then smiled. He patted Daisuke on the shoulder. "Such a good boy. Very responsible." He leaned closer to him. "You get that from me." He leaned back and laughed loudly. He turned to walk down the hall. "Don't mess up the kitchen again," he yelled back to them.

Yamato let out the breath he'd been holding and he heard Jun draw in a shaky breath. He watched Daisuke's shoulders drop in relief before the brunette turned back to them. The look on the younger man's face broke his heart. Anger was by far the most prominent, but there was also shame, fear, exhaustion, and a million other emotions that had no name. "I'm really sorry, Yamato," Daisuke whispered. Jun looked like she was going to cry.

Yamato took another deep breath to calm his nerves, as he tried to think how he could remedy the situation. He slowly walked over to the casserole and took a bite. He smiled softly and turned to the siblings. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?" he asked accusingly.

Jun's mouth fell open and Daisuke's face lit up in surprise. He then began to laugh. Jun stared at her brother in concern while Yamato just leaned against the counter. Laughing was good. It wasn't talking, but it was _something_. If Daisuke needed a few minutes of hysteria, Yamato could allow him that.

Daisuke stood up from where he had dropped against the fridge and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "That was just so...so...random!" He shook his head. "I guess we better eat then, huh?"

Jun shook her head at her brother, but got out the dishes and silverware. They all sat down at the table. Daisuke and Jun looked at each other. "You first," they said at the same time.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "I've already tasted it guys. It's fine."

Daisuke looked at him, a little distrustful. He cautiously brought his fork to his mouth and took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise. "It is good!"

"Of course it is," said Yamato offhandedly. Really, what was the big deal?

Jun turned to him. "Thank you so much, Yamato."

Yamato shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

Daisuke looked at him pointedly. "Yes, you did." His voice was sincere.

Yamato shook his head again and smiled softly into his plate. He had to admit, it felt good to be appreciated.

* * *

Ariana: … 

Ti: So you decided to let Yamato find out, huh?

Ariana: I decided nothing! This story is sneaking away from me! I no longer control the plot!

Ti: Such a drama queen. Aren't you going to thank the reviewers?

Ariana: Of course!

_Dark Qiviut:_ As always, thanks for the review. And I'd be more than happy to look at your stories…as soon as life decides to give me a moment to breathe. Hmm… Get ahead on homework, or read fanfiction…such a tough decision. Well, guess I know what I'm doing after this! And you didn't offend me by asking me to review your stories. Don't know where you got the idea. Just another reason to procrastinate!

_Chibi-Kari:_ Hehehe. I just can't leave poor Daisuke alone. And unfortunately Jun is targeted by association. But as far as something waiting to ruin everything…whatever would make you think that!

_KoumiLoccness: _…I don't really get it, but thanks for the review.

_LegendarySilverX: _Yeah, I don't think many people would expect Daisuke to ask Yamato for help, of all people, especially for cooking. But I think Daisuke recognized how bad things were getting, but still doesn't want anyone to know. But Yamato's life has been hard as well. So they had something in common there. But I don't know if he'll turn into Yamato. That would be kind of weird. But at this point, anything could happen! You'll have to keep reading to find out…

_Ficmaster: _Thanks for the review. I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying this story. It makes me happy.

Ariana: Please review, cuz reviews make me happy.

Ti: And she's scary when she's not happy.

Ariana: I'm going for 50 by next chapter.

Ti: She's delusional.


	9. Too Far

Ariana: …

Ti: Well, looks like you didn't hit 50.

Ariana: …

Ti: Oh come on! It's not that bad. Stop being such a drama queen.

Ariana: …

Ti: Sorry this chapter took longer than predicted, Ariana's mind has been on shut down for a while…

Ariana: …

Ti: -sigh- I guess I'll do the disclaimer: We do not in any way, shape, or form, own the characters or storyline of Digimon. We do however own the storyline of this fic, and a movie or two, and possibly some cds…

**Welcome to My Life: Chapter 9**

Daisuke sighed as he looked at the clock, hoping he'd be able to get up in the morning. After dinner had finished, he and Jun had a hard time getting Yamato out of the house. It wasn't until Jun had pointed out that they all had work the next day that Yamato grudgingly left. They had another cooking lesson, this time at Yamato's. The blonde had protested, but Daisuke had been extremely insistent. He didn't want another incident with his father.

He had just finished moving all his things out of the bathroom. He could finally go to bed, after doing a last minute check of the apartment. He went into the front room, checking the door and all the windows. He went into the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. Yamato had told them that it would keep at least a little cool if they didn't open it too often. As Jun had asked, the food was stored with icepacks packed around it, out of the way of "The Stash" which had been restored to its rightful place. He still didn't know where she had hidden it.

"What are you doing in there?" asked a gruff voice.

Daisuke jumped and spun around to face his father. The man surprisingly seemed sober. He leaned around him and grabbed a beer. "I don't want to catch you with any of this," he said sternly.

Daisuke bit his lip to keep from saying anything and nodded. His father scoffed. He opened the bottle and took a drink, glaring at the bottle when he finished. "Why isn't this cold?" he asked.

"The power's out. I told you that," responded Daisuke.

His father turned his glare on him. "Watch how you speak to me," he warned. "I don't know why they turned it off..." he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe because you didn't pay the bill," said Daisuke scathingly. Perhaps if it had been earlier in the day, or he hadn't been so tired and frustrated with his father, Daisuke's brain would have been a step ahead of his mouth. As it was, it was only after the words had gotten out that Daisuke's brain caught up and realized he was very, very stupid.

"What did you say?" his father asked icily.

Daisuke folded his hands behind his back to keep his father from seeing them shake. "The bill never got paid. I saw the bill and it was already overdue."

Smack!

Daisuke stumbled to the counter as his hand automatically reached for his cheek. His eyes watered involuntarily as he stared at the man who had just hit him. His father leaned in just a few inches above his face. "Don't you ever be so disrespectful again. Reading other people's mail is a crime. I should put you behind bars myself. If you're so damn concerned about the bills, get yourself a decent job and pay for them yourself." His father turned around and stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

After taking a few breaths to calm himself, Daisuke stood up and blew the candle out. He felt his way back to the hall. As he was about to pass Jun's room, her door opened and a hand gently pulled him inside. Jun lit a candle and looked at her brother in concern. She gasped as she saw his bright red cheek.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

Daisuke turned away from her. "Dad," he said quietly. After a few moments of silence Daisuke dared a glance at his sister. She was shaking with rage.

"How dare he," she whispered. "It was bad enough when he started drinking and smoking. Worse we he stopped feeding us and let the bills go unpaid. It was almost the last straw when he wasted all that food the other day. But this, this is unforgivable. That, that" Jun couldn't finish and dropped to her knees, sobbing hard.

Daisuke leaned down and took his sister in his arms. He flinched as her head brushed against his cheek. There would definitely be a bruise in the morning. He continued to comfort her until her shoulders stopped shaking. "Daisuke," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I really don't know."

* * *

Hikari sat straight up in her bed, sweat causing her hair to cling to her shoulders. She looked around frantically, only to realize she was safe in her room. She shivered, trying to rid the traces of her nightmare.

_She and all the other chosen were at park having a picnic. Everyone was having a great time, until one by one her friends started disappearing. Soon, only she, Taichi, Takeru, Yamato, Ken, and Daisuke were left. Yamato was looking at Daisuke sadly, and Taichi was trying to bug the blonde into talking. Takeru briefly distracted her. When she looked back, Daisuke was running away. Hikari moved to go after him but Ken stopped her shaking his head._

_"Just let him go Hikari," he said softly. "You've done enough." The last look on Ken's face was one of disgust, before the scene suddenly changed._

_She was standing near a cliff, watching Daisuke balance on the edge. She called out to him and he looked up sadly. He shook his head at her, leaned back and jumped. She ran to cliff but he had disappeared._

_The scene changed again and she was sitting at bench with Ken. He looked up, tears falling from his face._

_"I don't know what to do anymore," he said quietly. "Do you?"_

_Once again the scene changed and she was standing in some sort of fog. As she walked through it she realized she was at the bottom of the cliff. She kept walking until she tripped over something. She looked down to see a pair of broken goggles and dark hair. It was Daisuke._

Hikari wiped the tears that were now flowing freely from her face. A knock sounded from her door. "Come in," she choked out.

Her brother shuffled into the room, followed closely by her mother. Taichi rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Are you okay, Kar? We heard screaming."

Her mother noticed her tears and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Hikari shook her head. "Just a nightmare. I'm okay. I didn't mean to wake you," she said apologetically.

Her mother smiled softly and wiped away the remainder of her tears. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

Hikari nodded and returned the smile. Her mother got up and left the room for the kitchen.

Taichi took her place. "What happened?"

Hikari relayed the dream as Taichi listened. By the time she was done she was crying again.

Taichi looked at her in concern. "That's a really creepy dream. I'm sure Daisuke's fine though."

Hikari nodded. Her mother came back in with a box of tissue and the glass of water. She handed both to her daughter, who took them graciously.

She took a sip and looked at Taichi and her mom. "I'm okay now. You should go back to sleep."

They nodded and bid her a goodnight as they left the room. Hikari stayed awake for a little while longer. Taichi was right, Daisuke was probably fine. Even so, she would go by his place tomorrow, just to make sure.

* * *

Hikari stood outside the building, biting her lip. She had gone to Daisuke's place, only to find he wasn't there. Jun, however, had been home for lunch and told her where she could find him. This was certainly a change from when Jun had basically told her to leave him alone.

She sighed to herself. So many things had changed in the past year, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up. Telling herself that she most assuredly wouldn't if she never confronted Daisuke, she took a deep breath and walked through the door.

The cool office was a nice relief from the summer heat. She turned to the front desk, only to find it empty. A sign told her that someone would be with her in a moment. She took the opportunity to look around the office. A hallway led from the main entrance to the right, probably toward individual offices. The wallpaper was a light brown and a sign behind the desk read "Odaiba Career Assistance". Across the room from the desk were chairs that looked only mildly comfortable. Just when she thought no one was here, she heard laughter down the hall.

"Whatever you say Sako-san," she heard a familiar voice call. There was more laughter. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm going." She heard footsteps quickly approach the front area.

"I'm sorry about that," said the voice as he came around the corner. "How can I help—" Daisuke stopped as he realized who she was. "Hikari? What are you doing here?"

Hikari took a deep breath. She had to say this now or she would come up with some excuse and chicken out. "I need to talk to you." There, she'd said it.

He looked at her strangely. "Okay. I'm about to go on lunch, so maybe we can go eat somewhere?" he suggested. She nodded. He turned back to the hall and shouted "Kimi-san! I'm going to lunch. Will you cover the front for me?" He turned back to her. "Okay, let's go."

Hikari followed Daisuke out the door and back into the heat. She had been caught by surprise by Daisuke's reaction to her demand. She had expected him to put up some kind of fight. Daisuke generally tried not to talk about himself. It wasn't until after the picnic that Hikari actually realized that. All throughout grade school, and even into high school, Daisuke always bragged about the things he could do and how he was so much better than everyone else, especially Takeru. But he had never really talked about himself. He hardly ever talked about his feelings, thoughts, or ambitions; although Hikari still wasn't sure if this was because he didn't want to, or because nobody bothered to ask. Over the past couple of days she had started to understand why Daisuke might have wanted to distance himself from the group. She was shaken from her thoughts by Daisuke's voice. She blinked at the back of his head. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Daisuke looked back at her in amusement and stepped back so that he was beside her. "I asked where you wanted to go. I only have an hour and then I have to get back to work."

She shrugged. "I don't know, what's good around here?"

Daisuke thought for a moment. "Toni's has the best pizza. That actually sounds good right now. Do you feel like pizza?"

Hikari smiled at him. "Sounds great."

They walked into the restaurant and ordered a large pepperoni for the two of them to share. "So," prompted Daisuke, "what's up?"

Hikari looked down and studied the table, though she could still feel his gaze on her. She tried to gather what it was she wanted to say. She hated putting people through interrogations. Gathering her resolve she looked back up, with every intent of confronting him. However when she finally noticed his face, she gasped. "What happened?" she asked.

Daisuke looked at her strangely until realization dawned on him. She watched as he gingerly touched his cheek and flinched. "This is what happens when you try to fumble around in the dark," he said easily.

"What did you hit?"

He shrugged. "Who knows?" He paused to thank the waiter as he brought out their pizza. "Dig in," he said, gesturing to the pizza in the middle of the table. He took a few slices and looked back to her. "I'm sure that's not what you meant to ask me." He took a bite out of his pizza.

Hikari was amazed at how blunt he was being. Sure Daisuke wasn't the most tactful of people, but this was different. Instead of an "I have no idea what I'm saying" attitude, Daisuke's tone was all business. She took a bite of pizza to get some time to think.

"Why did you leave?" she finally asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Hikari frowned. "What do you mean?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "You're asking me why I left. You have to be more specific."

Hikari snorted. "You are impossible. You know exactly what I mean."

Daisuke grinned. "Perhaps."

Hikari stared at him. "Well?"

Daisuke sighed and put down the slice he was about to eat. He looked across the table at Hikari. "You really want to know?" he asked.

She nodded. He searched her face for a moment. Suddenly he turned away from her and looked across the restaurant. "I don't really know." He paused for a moment and turned back to her. "I was going through a lot and didn't want to put you guys through it."

Hikari studied her friend. That was a lie and they both knew it. She wondered again what Daisuke was hiding from everyone. And every time he lied, she became more determined to find the truth. "Daisuke, I know when someone lies to me and I don't like it." He didn't respond. "I have spent over a year trying to figure out what happened to you. I think I deserve the truth."

Daisuke stared at her, mouth agape, before glaring at her. "Oh please. Like I'm supposed to believe that." He shook his head and chuckled, and continued eating his pizza.

Hikari focused on her pizza while forcing back the tears forming in her eyes. "How can you say that?" she whispered. She looked up to find Daisuke looking at her in confusion. "I don't lie about things like that," she said a bit more strongly.

"You really were looking for me all this time?"

She nodded. "Didn't your sister tell you?"

Daisuke gazed out the window. "She might have mentioned it." He looked back to her with a smirk. "Does Takeru know about this?" he asked teasingly.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Don't start," she warned. "Takeru has been just as concerned."

"Really?" he asked, unconvinced.

Hikari nodded. "You guys were never really great friends, so he didn't want to 'invade' is what he called it. He asked about you a lot though, if I had heard from you and things like that." She sent a silent prayer that Takeru wouldn't kill her for disclosing that information.

Daisuke looked thoughtful. "Why?" he finally asked.

Hikari shook her head. "You have to answer my question first, truthfully."

Daisuke sighed and leaned back. "I honestly didn't think you guys would notice, or even care if you did."

Hikari eyes widened. "How could we not care if one of our friends suddenly disappears without a word to anyone?"

Daisuke frowned. "Well it's not like I was a part of the group, not really. I was the loud and annoying one that everyone put up with at best. I was just supposed to stand there and play dumb; pretending like what everyone said never affected me. I was sick of it and, quite frankly, didn't have the energy to put up with it anymore." He glanced at his watch. "Well, my lunch is over so I got to get back to work." He stood up and threw a few bills on the table. He glanced at Hikari, and walked away without saying a word.

Hikari sat staring at the spot Daisuke left for quite awhile before shaking herself out of it. She glanced at the door as if trying to see Daisuke through the walls. She had no idea, none of them did. She picked up the bills Daisuke had left and realized he had paid for both of them. No longer caring where she was, Hikari let the tears fall.

* * *

Ariana: Dun dun dun! It seems Hikari's catching on. How much longer can Jun and Daisuke keep everything a secret? Find out next time on—

Ti: Shut up. No body cares about the corny next episode synopsis. Just get your butt in gear and write.

Ariana: You are so supportive of me. This is why it takes me so long to update.

Ti: Don't blame me; it's _your_ writer's block.

Ariana: You're the muse! Ungrateful feline….Well I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but I can't promise anything. Research papers and projects are coming up so we'll see what happens. Until then, thank you everyone who reviewed:

**Dark Qiviut:** Thanks for the review. Yamato hasn't gotten it all figured out yet, but we'll soon see what he thinks about this…

**KoumiLoccness:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Chibi-Kari: **Hopefully this chapter explained the mystery of their dad not missing the beer. As far as something big, this could have been it, or there might be something more…

**LegendarySilverX: **Your reviews always amuse me. Looking back on the last chapter yeah I guess barely anything happened. Hopefully this chapter made up for it. (bites nails nervously) Unfortunately, the plot is running out of control and I'm barely hanging on (why does this always happen to me?) Hopefully I'll be able to tackle it soon and get the plot going again. As for the casserole, I happen to like casserole (as long as it's not cafeteria) and it is actually pretty easy to make. But if you have any suggestions, please let me know!

**Ficmaster: **Jun and Daisuke's lives do seem to be getting kind of chaotic, huh? But I'm not quite done with them yet… (laughs evilly)

**digiguy01: **Glad you like the story so far. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner than this.

And once again thanks to everyone who's still reading this story!

Ti: I have to say I'm surprised.

Ariana: Why's that?

Ti: Just, people actually like this.

Ariana: Grr….Please click on that little drop down menu that says "submit review". I have to go deal with a cat. (Pulls out chainsaw) Here kitty, kitty, kitty…


	10. And One Step Further

A/N: I think this chapter is possessed. No, seriously! Let me tell you...I've had this chapter written for a couple of weeks, but haven't had the time to load it. (goes down on knees begging for readers' forgiveness) I've been crazy busy. So then, this afternoon, I had some time so was going to upload the chapter. Then decided to be an ass. First it wouldn't let me login. Then it wouldn't let me upload. And then I had to go to a doctor's appointment and a meeting so I didn't get it done. Now finally after--what?--7 hours, I will finally get this up.

By the way, is anyone else confused by the new rating system? I mean wtf!

Okay, enough of my ranting and onto the story!

Disclaimer: Don't give me another reason to complain...

* * *

"Tai, I'm worried about him."

It was a beautiful Saturday, a rare cool breeze softening the summer heat. It was the kind of day when children play at the park, carefree, as their parents watched from the picnic tables. Taichi and Yamato were sitting under a tree, watching the activities from the shade. Taichi stretched lazily. "Who are we talking about?"

Yamato looked at his friend exasperatedly. "Daisuke, you idiot." Taichi gave him a sheepish smile. Yamato rolled his eyes and leaned up on his elbows, thoughts drifting as he watched a boy squirt his sister with a water gun.

"You know Hikari had a dream about him the other day," said Taichi as he leaned against the tree. Yamato looked at him expectantly. "He died." Yamato went white. "I told her there was probably nothing to worry about," Taichi continued. "Still, she went to visit him on Tuesday."

Yamato stared at him wide-eyed. "She went to his house?"

Taichi frowned in thought. "Well, she did. But Jun was there and said he was at work, so Hikari went there and they had lunch."

"Did she say what happened?"

Taichi shook his head. "She wouldn't say. She seemed really distracted. You don't think he…"

Yamato gave him a look that clearly said he thought he was an idiot. "Don't be stupid." He looked back across the playground, wondering if he should have a talk with Hikari. Sometimes that girl was too damn perceptive.

"Yamato!" He snapped his head around. "Where were you? I've been calling you the past five minutes!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You exaggerate too much."

Taichi shrugged. "Whatever. Are you really that worried about Daisuke?"

Yamato sighed. "Tai, you have to swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Taichi sat up, sensing the seriousness in Yamato's voice. "On my honor. What's up?"

Yamato glanced around the park before facing Taichi. "I don't think any of us really know what's going on with Daisuke." Taichi stared at him in confusion. "Earlier this week Daisuke asked me to teach him how to cook. I agreed, and when I went over to his house…" he trailed off as he got lost in thought again. He shook his head. "Daisuke and Jun didn't look healthy. It's not that they're not eating, just the wrong things. And the power's out. When I got into the front room it smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. They had the windows open, I'm guessing to try to clear it out. I didn't mention anything. But when their father came home, he was drunk." Taichi's eyes widened. Yamato chuckled. "Yeah, sound familiar, ne? Well, I don't think he expected to see me here and he got defensive. Daisuke finally reasoned with him, but for a minute I thought he was going to hit him. And when he came over on Tuesday, he had bruise on his cheek."

Taichi stared at his friend. "You don't think…"

Yamato nodded. "I don't want to jump to conclusions," he said, "but that's the first thing that popped into my head."

Yamato watched as his best friend paled and looked across the playground. Taichi's expression suddenly changed to surprised. "Yamato look!"

Yamato whipped his head around to where Taichi was staring. "What?"

"Do you see them? It's Mimi and Koushiro!"

Yamato looked more closely, finally spotting them by the ice cream cart. "Yeah it is. What about them?"

"What are they doing at the park together?"

Yamato sighed at his friend's antics. He wondered once again why he put up with the brunette. "Tai, I know it's hard for you, but try to focus. We were talking about Daisuke."

"I know! But it looks like they're on a date!"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Good for them. It's about time. Taichi, this is important!"

"But…but…"

"What, do you have a crush on her or something?"

Taichi's face grew red. "No…it's just—"

Yamato grabbed Taichi's face and turned it towards him. "Pay attention. Daisuke might be in trouble and he's not telling anyone. We need to figure this out. We can worry about Mimi and Koushiro's love life some other time."

Taichi gulped and nodded. "Isn't Ken his best friend?"

Yamato let go of Taichi's face and shook his head. "I don't think Ken even knows."

Taichi looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should tell Hikari to stay away from him for now?"

"He's not dangerous," Yamato protested. "She probably just shouldn't go to his house. Though I doubt Daisuke would let her in anyway." Taichi looked hesitant. "Look," explained Yamato, "Daisuke needs friends right now, whether he admits it or not. The best we can do is be there for him, not avoid him."

Taichi finally nodded. "Do you think Hikari knows?"

Yamato shook his head. "I'm sure she's put some thought to it, but I doubt he told her anything." He noticed that his feet were in sunlight instead of the shade they'd been in a few minutes ago. "Come on, it's getting hot. Let's go inside."

* * *

Ken sat on the couch debating what he wanted to do with his free Saturday. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, muttering about door-to-door sales people. His eyes widened when the door opened to reveal Daisuke—a very bruised looking Daisuke.

"What happened?" he gasped as he led Daisuke into the apartment. He ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Daisuke sat on the couch staring straight ahead. He looked up with blank eyes when Ken handed him the water. "Jun got kicked out."

Ken's jaw dropped. "What? How? Why?"

Daisuke shook his head. "I've come to realize Dad's better off drunk. Don't ask me why but he didn't have anything today. He came into the room when she was on the phone with somebody. She didn't realize he was in the room, and when she hung up she told me she was leaving. He asked her where she was going and she jumped a bit. She turned around and told him that she was simply going out. She got that look she used to give me when we got into fights. I've never seen her look at him like that. When she wouldn't tell him where, he yelled at her about disrespecting his rules." Daisuke snorted. "Then he took her by the arm and physically threw her out, telling her that he'd call the cops if she ever came back."

Ken stared at his friend. "Are you serious?" Daisuke nodded. "Where did she go?"

Daisuke shrugged. "She called and told me she was staying at a friend's house."

Ken nodded, still a little shocked at what he'd just been told. He remembered the bruises on his friends face. He gingerly touched Daisuke's cheek. "How'd you get this?" he asked quietly.

Daisuke frowned. "Like I said, that man is better off drunk. Monday night he got mad when I told him he hadn't paid the electric bill."

"He hit you?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Yeah, big deal. The bruise is almost gone now."

Ken studied his friend. "And your neck?"

Daisuke sighed. "I lost it when he kicked Jun out. Told him if he wasn't so lost in the bottle all the time we might actually know what his rules are."

Ken gasped. "Daisuke, you didn't?"

He nodded. "He wasn't too happy about that. Grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall. He said if I thought I was so mighty I could follow her out."

Ken watched his friend as he thought about what he was just told. "Why are you telling me this?"

Daisuke looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You barely tell me anything that's going on. Why the confession now? Why didn't you tell me sooner that things were getting so bad?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you."

Ken glared at his friend. "I was more worried not knowing what was going on!" He noticed Daisuke flinch and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But Dais, this isn't healthy!"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"The cops?" suggested Ken meekly.

"I'm not a child anymore. They won't just take me and put me in a new, happy home. All my dad has to say is we got into a fight and they'll shrug and walk away."

Ken frowned. "Well you can't stay there."

Daisuke laughed bitterly. "Jun told me the same thing. Where am I going to go Ken?"

"You could stay here."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to put a burden on you."

"It's no trouble, really. I'd rather that—"

"I don't want to be that poor lost soul who has to depend on everyone to help him out because he can't deal with his own problems!"

Ken went silent.

Daisuke fell back into the couch. "Ken, I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help. It's just, I can't—I don't know. Ugh!" he cried in frustration.

Ken noticed the tears building up behind his friends eyes. Daisuke wiped at his eyes violently. "This is so stupid," he mumbled.

Ken shook his head and gathered his friend in his arms. "Just let it out Daisuke." And he did.

* * *

Well, I probably won't get another chapter out until May. I'm so sorry! Don't kill me! And of course as the epitome of my life this month I have to get going again!

I'm sorry that I don't have time to leave messages but thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Dark Qiviut**

**Chibi-Kari**

**Ficmaster**

**KoumiLoccness**

**Nimbirosa**

**effect20**

**Kaeera**

**Alforce Zero**

I live off these reviews! (Please keep that in mind as you click the little button in the bottom corner. Come on, I know you want to...)**  
**


	11. Party

Daisuke peeked out of Jun's door and down the hall. Satisfied that his father would not be emerging from his room anytime soon, Daisuke placed an arm full of items in the hall and turned to lock the door. He had kept the key to Jun's room. Their father had been serious about not letting Jun back in the house. She hadn't even been able to come back to get her things. Daisuke had secretly been smuggling her possessions out of the apartment every time he went out. Now, a week later, he was carrying out the last load.

He quietly walked down the hall and out of the house, making sure the front door made no sound when he closed it. He quickly descended the stairs and walked around the corner where Jun was waiting for him. He grinned as he approached the car. "That's the last of it," he informed her as he placed the items in the trunk.

She looked at him sadly. "Are you sure you don't want to move with me?"

Daisuke shook his head. "That'd put too much of a burden on your friend."

"What about Ken?"

Daisuke glared at his sister. "We've been through this. I'm not moving out right now. I'll be fine," he protested at his sister's look. "I'll just stay out of his way. He still can't get into my room so it shouldn't be too difficult. And as long as he doesn't see me he forgets I exist." He smiled sardonically. "I just gotta make sure he's never sober."

Jun rolled her eyes. "No joke." She studied her brother for a moment. "Get in the car."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"Get in the car." She opened the door to the driver's seat. "We're going for a ride."

Daisuke cautiously slid into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

Jun shook her head. "So you won't move out but at least you can celebrate your sister's freedom. We're going to Akira's."

"Akira? Isn't that your pothead friend?"

Jun smirked. "Maybe."

Daisuke groaned. He was in for a long night.

* * *

Daisuke glanced around the room warily. He was leaning against a wall with an untouched drink in his hand, watching the room's occupants grind against each other to the beat of the blasting music. Daisuke briefly noted that Satoru was a very good DJ and took a very small sip of his drink. It wasn't that he was afraid of alcohol—he'd been drunk plenty of times—he just didn't exactly trust Jun's friends. He also wasn't sure what state his sister was in. He had lost track of her quite awhile ago and wasn't sure if they were staying over at Akira's or if he would have to drive back home. He took another glance around the room, looking out for a certain brunette.

Akira's cousin Toni had a huge crush on him. Extremely huge. Think Relena Peacecraft. Perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration as Toni never took it quite as far as stalking. Still, the boy was a bit…obsessive sometimes. Daisuke had of course complained to Jun at some point, but she had brushed it off with a laugh. Daisuke jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder. His stomach dropped as he turned to stare into a pair of green, decidedly drunk, eyes.

"Daisuke," said Toni, "so good to see you."

Daisuke forced himself not to cringe. He couldn't figure out why he felt so uncomfortable and blamed it on the fact that he hadn't been to a party in months. "Hey Toni."

Toni grinned. "You remember me! I'm so flattered. I mean, I haven't seen you in like, years. I'm so excited!" he exclaimed.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "You're so drunk."

"Of course I'm not!" Toni replied in mock indignation. "Come on, I'll introduce you to people."

Daisuke decided not to mention that he already knew half the people and wasn't particularly interested in meeting the other half. He let Toni steer him through the crowd as he didn't quite catch people's names and they certainly wouldn't remember his. He decided to put an end to the little tour when he stumbled upon his sister making out with some guy. There are some things a guy just doesn't need to see. Although that certainly answered his question of whether she was drunk.

Toni pulled Daisuke to the dance floor. "Dance with me," he demanded.

Daisuke hesitated. He didn't want to lead the guy on, as there was no chance he would ever swing that way, but he also didn't want a sobbing Toni on his shoulder. Resigning himself to fate he danced with Toni. He was getting increasingly disturbed by all the drunken dancers and the loud music without really knowing why, until something in his head clicked. It was like a flashback of the past couple weeks. No wonder he was so uncomfortable with drinking. He needed to either leave or get really drunk, really quick.

He placed his hand on Toni's shoulder. "I need something to drink." Toni grinned.

Half an hour later, Daisuke found himself dancing with some girl whose name he didn't know and having the time of his life. He didn't know what Toni had given him, but whatever it was, it was doing the trick. Toni had disappeared somewhere with some red-head, much to Daisuke's relief.

Someone passed by handing out more drinks and Daisuke grabbed one. By now he was far too drunk to care about the potential consequences.

* * *

Daisuke cracked an eye open and groaned at the offending sunlight that dared to affront his face. He heard someone chuckle beside him and turned very slowly to find Toni lying right next to him. He began to panic before he realized they were both fully clothed.

Toni must have caught it as he laughed softly. "Am I really that horrifying in the morning?" he asked playfully.

Daisuke groaned again as he sat up. He felt his stomach give a protest and jumped up to run to the bathroom.

As he finished emptying his stomach he felt someone press a wet towel to his face. He looked up to meet Akira's eyes. "A bit of a hangover huh?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, but I've had worse."

Akira laughed. "I won't tell your sister that. She freaked when she woke and realized she had no idea what might have happened to you last night."

Daisuke smirked. "Let her know I got completely smashed and then Toni raped me. I then proceeded to be beat within an inch of my life and am now lying somewhere in some dirty back alley."

Akira's eyes widened. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Daisuke was about to respond but soon found himself once again worshipping the porcelain God.

Akira shook his head. "How much did you drink?"

Daisuke wiped his mouth. "I lost count after about the sixth glass of…something." He gasped as he just realized something. "Today's Saturday isn't it?" Akira nodded. "What time is it?"

Akira checked his watch. "About 11:30. Why?"

Daisuke jumped to his feet, quickly regretting it. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone at 12:00!"

Akira snorted. "Good luck with that. You're not exactly in your best state. Hope it's not a date, cuz you certainly aren't impressing anyone right now."

Daisuke glared at him. "Can I use your shower?"

Akira stared at him. "It is a date?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "No, it's not a date. I just don't want to go smelling like alcohol and I don't have time to go back to my place."

Akira nodded in understanding. "Probably not a good idea anyway. Go ahead; I'll let you borrow some clothes."

Daisuke nodded his thanks and followed Akira to the shower room.

* * *

Ken opened the door to find a disgruntled Daisuke on his doorstep. "You're late," he commented playfully. He studied his friend a bit more. "And you look…hung over."

"Way to state the obvious," Daisuke grumbled as he walked through the door. He flinched as cheerful voices greeted him. He grunted a hello and collapsed on the couch.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikari in concern. The six younger digidestined were all hanging out at Ken's house just to get together and see how everyone's summer was going.

"Daisuke's a bit hung over," Ken answered. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'm glad you find such joy in my suffering," Daisuke commented.

"Any time," responded Ken with a wink.

There was a moment of silence until Daisuke got fed up with everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked in irritation.

"I can't believe you would be so irresponsible to get drunk the night before we were gonna meet. You planned this didn't you? Well don't think you're gonna get out of this just because you're hung over!" exclaimed Miyako in one breath.

Daisuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please Miyako, I've got a killer headache. I wasn't trying to get out of anything. I wasn't planning on doing anything last night, but things just kind of happened."

Ken stepped in before things got out of hand. He didn't want a fight erupting at his house. Besides, he was trying to bring Daisuke back to the group, not push him away. "Enough you two." Miyako glared at him but he shrugged it off. "Miyako lay off. Daisuke, you do realize it's your own fault for having a headache?"

Daisuke smiled slightly. "Actually it's Toni's. My sister's if you want to take it that far." An indefinable emotion flickered in his eyes. "Shoot, might as well blame my father."

Ken held in a sigh.

Daisuke noticed the other four looking at him strangely. "I'm _joking_. I know it's my own fault. Sorry if I snap at any of you for the rest of the day, how's that?"

Ken shook his head at Daisuke's futile attempt at redirecting the conversation.

"Who's Toni?" asked Takeru, slightly interested.

Daisuke shrugged. "One of my sister's crazy friends." He grimaced. "Ken do you have any 7up?"

Ken shook his head and walked into his kitchen. "What would you do without me?" he called as he dug through his refrigerator.

Daisuke grinned. "Be free from never-ending lectures?" he suggested cattily. He was rewarded with a dish towel in his face.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "You get drunk often?" he asked.

Daisuke nodded his thanks as Ken handed him the 7up. "I wouldn't say often." He carefully took a sip of his soda.

Takeru studied the brunette. Finally he shook his head and laughed.

"What?" asked Daisuke, a bit peeved.

Takeru shook his head again. "It's just that—you've changed so much and yet you haven't changed at all."

"Of course I haven't changed," answered Daisuke carefully. He threw a veiled look at Ken. His friend gave him a look that basically said "it's not my problem". Daisuke was going to have to have a talk with him about what best friends were supposed to do for each other.

Hikari finally spoke up. "No, you have. All of us have noticed."

Backing out of the room slowly, Ken counted off in his head. That really wasn't the best thing Hikari could say.

Daisuke's eyes flashed and Ken retreated into the kitchen, having witnessed the brunette's outbursts far too often.

"So you guys talk about me behind my back?" Ken heard Daisuke ask evenly. Yep, he was upset.

"Well what do expect when you're never around to talk in front of!" Ken slapped his hand to his head. That would be Miyako. He was going to have to figure out some damage control quick. _Come on genius_, he mocked himself, _think_.

"Oh excuse me for going to school and trying to get an education. Or for working this summer so I can get some money. Not all of us are lucky enough to work for our _parents_." It was official. Daisuke was pissed. Perhaps Miyako didn't know you weren't supposed to pick fights with hot-headed people with hangovers.

Hikari spoke up. "Daisuke she didn't mean it like that!" But Ken knew it was too late. They had both been pushed to the edge.

Deciding his best bet was to intervene on Daisuke's behalf; he grabbed a plate of double chocolate chip cookies and rushed into the living room. He was just in time to see Miyako jump out of her seat and glare at the brunette. Before she could open her mouth Ken nearly shouted, "Anyone want cookies?"

Everyone glanced at him and the tension in the air was thick. Suddenly Daisuke started laughing. He clutched his stomach and tried to calm down, obviously realizing laughing wasn't the best thing to do in his state. Everyone stared at him. "I'm sorry," he said, taking deep breaths. "That was just too funny. Classic even." He turned to Miyako. "Look, we both know that we irritate each other like no one else. So let's just both admit that and try not to overreact every time we open our mouths?"

Miyako stared at him, shell-shocked. Then a grin appeared on her face. "Deny it all you want Daisuke, you have changed." She held out her hand. "Truce?"

Daisuke made a show of eyeing the outstretched hand warily. He slowly clasped the hand with an air of caution and peered up at Miyako. He then dropped the act and smiled. "Truce."

Ken let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He placed the cookies down on the coffee table. He caught Daisuke giving him a strange look. "What?" he asked, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Daisuke shrugged, then waved his hand as if trying to find the words. "You just seem so…domestic right now." He grinned. "I was picturing you in an apron."

Ken blushed and turned away, grumbling something about sodas. Daisuke laughed.

Hikari watched Daisuke. The brunette must have noticed because he gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him. "It's nice to have you around again. You've been missed."

Daisuke shrugged it off and the six settled into a comfortable conversation.

* * *

Hikari and Daisuke walked along the sidewalk in the growing darkness the sunset was creating. After several hours at Ken's place, the group had separated. Ken needed to study for a test, Iori had Kendo practice, Miyako had to work at her parents' store, and Takeru had something to do. That had left Hikari and Daisuke with nothing to do so they had decided to go to dinner. Now they were content to share a companionable silence as they walked.

"So what's been going on with you?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari shrugged. "Nothing much really. Mostly trying to stay out of the way of my increasingly insane brother." She smiled. "How about you?"

"Working," stated Daisuke.

"And partying?" Hikari asked jokingly.

Daisuke shook his head. "I really don't go out that often. Haven't all summer. Jun kidnapped me."

Hikari watched him for a moment. "You guys certainly seem to be getting along better."

Daisuke shrugged. "She had a change of heart."

Hikari continued to watch him as they reached the corner where they would part ways. They stood awkwardly for a moment until Daisuke smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Hikari mustered up her courage and smiled back at him. "What, you're not gonna walk me home?" She could feel her heart pounding as she waited for his response.

Daisuke stared at her oddly before breaking into a laugh. "Well, of course I am. I shall follow your every request, my fair lady." He then dramatically held out his arm to her.

She laughed at took the offered arm, and the two walked in the darkening twilight.

* * *

A/N: I'm really really really sorry it took so long to update. But I finally put it up so you can all lower your pitchforks. I ended up being busier than expected and then I had to deal with a ton of drama. And _then_ I got a serious case of writer's block, which I haven't yet recovered from. But I had promised you guys a chapter and it was already a month late, so I forced it out. Hence the really crappy chapter. To top it all off, my muse has taken a vacation, so until he comes back I'm not sure when the next update will be. Please don't kill me. If anyone has any suggestions to where this story should go, please let me know. And the Daikari is coming, I promise. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and everyone who's still actually reading this story. Now if you'll just please once again refer to the little button at the bottom of your screen… 


	12. Hikari

A/N: Tada! Chapter 12 is up!

And of course THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed (and those actually still reading this chapter):

Dark Qiviut: Thank you so much for your reviews! I always feel bad when I get writer's block because I know I get a little irritated when it takes forever for a new chapter to get out, so I feel extra guilty! Hope you like this chapter as much as you've like the others.

Nimbirosa: Awww, you're so sweet! I'll let you have all the sugar you want!

Kaeera: Thank you! I kind of like the interaction between Daisuke and Miyako. (It reminds me of me and my brother!) It's fun to write and I'm glad it came out well.

Sammarby: Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking the story and hopefully you'll think this chapter is just as good.

miricles-3: I'm glad you're liking it. I think quite a few people can actually relate to some of Daisuke's feelings cuz I wrote some of them from actual experience. As for where this stories going…

…

I don't know either.

yuffiegal23: Thank you, glad you liked it!

Cruel Kindness: I'm glad you're liking the story. Thanks for your review.

clzh and clzh-x: Yeah, Hikari is definitely way over her head. But I don't think she's the stalking type. But you'll see what happens in this chapter…

Sutzina Zion: Cookies! Yay! I hope they were chocolate chip! I'm glad you're glad that I updated. Here's another one!

LegendarySilverX: Hahahhaahahaha! I love reading your reviews, it's like reading a story in itself. And I totally forgive you for not reviewing if you can forgive me for taking so long to update. And the Daikari is (FINALLY!) coming along, but it's been hard to write since it's not my usual pairing. I hope you recover from Ruki's pounding.

Ficmaster: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Welcome to My Life  
Chapter 12

Daisuke lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was bored and stuck in his room since his father was home. Bored was not a good state for him to be in. When he had nothing to do, he started to think. And thinking was bad. It was amazing how on any given day he could be incredibly carefree in the morning, but by evening be ready to jump off the roof. It didn't make any sense. Maybe he should go talk to Ken about depression. But then Ken would know that he was depressed. Screw it, Ken was a smart guy. He'd probably figured it out anyway. But then again he didn't even know if he was depressed. Which was an even greater reason to ask Ken since he would know. But if he was depressed Ken might try to get him to see a shrink. He hated shrinks. Ken hated shrinks too, so he might not force him to go.

Daisuke was saved from his circular thinking by the doorbell ringing. His sense of relief quickly turned to a sense of dread. Someone had rang the doorbell. And his father was home. Daisuke swore and jumped off his bed and swung open the door. He ran to the front door but realized he was too late. His father had just answered it. He hid behind the corner and peeked out to watch the exchange. He was trying figure out who the poor unsuspecting visitor was, hoping it was a salesperson. His hopes were crushed when he recognized a voice. It was Hikari.

Throwing aside all consequences he stormed up to the door, stopping when he was behind his father. "Dad?" he asked sternly. "Who is it?"

His father turned his head to glare at him. "Don't use that tone with me, _boy_. It's one of your damn friends." He started to move away from the door, advancing on Daisuke. Though Daisuke's heart was ready to jump out of his chest, he showed no sign of it. His father stopped and leaned in, inches away from his face. Daisuke almost choked on the strong smell of liquor coming from his father's mouth. "Next time, teach your fuckin friends to have some respect. I got a headache and I don't need that damn doorbell ringing every ten seconds." He then pushed past Daisuke and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Daisuke took a moment to regain the breath he'd been holding and slowly turned to Hikari. She was staring at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall. She drew in a shaky breath and attempted to talk. After a first failed attempt, her voice came out quiet and meek. "I'm sorry Daisuke. I didn't know not to use the doorbell. And I…I…."

It didn't take a genius to realize Hikari was about to break down. In his house. That was definitely not a good thing. He silently cursed his father and rushed to the door, closing it behind him. He then pulled Hikari to him and let her cry on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair wondering what on earth his father had said to her. He didn't have to wait long. "He yelled at me for ringing the doorbell and when I tried to apologize he wouldn't accept it. So I asked if you were there and he called me a…a…a whore and that you didn't need people like me hanging around you. Then he said he'd call the police and then you showed up and…I thought he was going to hit me!" Daisuke glared at the air in front of him as he thought of the number of ways he could get his father back for this. Threatening him was one thing. And his sister, well, she was still his daughter. But one of his friends? Hikari had done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment.

Hikari must have realized that she had indeed just complained about the father of the one comforting her, for she pulled out of Daisuke's arms and wiped her eyes. She refused to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Daisuke. I know that's your father and all, it's just—"

"That man is not my father," Daisuke said, cutting her off. When she gave him a questioning look he sighed. "Let's go to the park."

* * *

There was a tense silence as the two walked. Hikari kept glancing up at Daisuke then quickly staring back at the floor. She had finally recovered from her initial reaction and now berated herself for being a baby. Whenever someone yelled at her she always turned into a crying two year old. She never did take criticism well and Daisuke's dad had been…scary.

They finally reached the park and Daisuke collapsed onto a nearby bench. All the strength Hikari had known her friend to hold seemed to have drained away. Hikari cautiously lowered herself onto the bench. Daisuke was refusing to look at her. She was about to open her mouth to speak when he sighed. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and stared into space.

"I'm really sorry," he finally said.

Hikari studied him in concern. "It's not your fault." He shrugged. Hikari took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to ask what had been bothering her since the encounter with his father. "Daisuke, was your father—was he drunk?"

Daisuke visibly stiffened before shaking his head. "No," he said with a sarcastic smile, "he was hung-over."

At that moment, Hikari realized something had changed between them. She didn't know what, and she wasn't even sure if she was ready for it. But she had started this, and she was not going to back out now.

"Does this happen often?" she asked carefully.

Daisuke sighed. "You know, between you, Ken, and Yamato…." He trailed off.

"We care about you, Daisuke!" she said urgently. She had to make him understand. For some reason this moment mattered more than any they'd ever had.

Daisuke chuckled. "You know what the problem is when people start caring?" He turned to her.

She stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You can't keep any secrets." She smiled but dared not say anything. He sighed again. "Me and Jun guess that he's probably been drinking since the divorce. Before he just hadn't been coming home and we had no idea where he'd be. Jun guesses that he must have been going out after work. While I was away at school he started drinking at home. I came home to find my father had forgotten about me, the apartment was a mess, and me and Jun couldn't even leave are belongings out of our locked rooms." He shuddered. "It's been getting steadily worse since my grandfather died."

Hikari swallowed. "Then your face?"

"He got mad at me when I told him about the electric bill."

Hikari studied him in horror. "Your neck?"

"The night Jun got kicked out."

Hikari sat in silence as she fought the tears trying to leak out. She had known things were bad, but she hadn't imagined anything like this. How a parent could just neglect their kids, it made her sick to her stomach.

"What about your mom?" she asked quietly.

Daisuke laughed bitterly. "Probably doesn't even remember we exist. I stopped talking to her after graduation. As far as I know, she's just like my father but with no job. She ruined my graduation for me. I'm not exactly happy with her."

Hikari bit her lip. She was at a loss for what to say. Daisuke seemed to sense her discomfort for he turned to her. "You did ask." He turned away from her. "I didn't want anybody to know. But everybody's too damn curious for their own good." He sounded angry.

"You can't do this alone!" she cried.

He glared at her. "And what exactly do you suggest, Hikari? I've already told Ken the cops can't do anything and I'm not burdening anyone so I won't move out. It's not like anyone can do anything!"

Hikari forced herself not to look away from his bitter eyes. "Yamato could help," she suggested. He groaned and let his head fall to the back of the bench. "No, really he can! He's been through a similar situation. I know, because I remember overhearing Tai when he was on the phone. Yamato wouldn't let anyone help either, but Tai forced it out of him. And now he's okay. Sure, life isn't all roses, but he's found a way to deal with it."

Daisuke studied her. Hikari tried to mentally force him to see her honesty. He shook his head. "He had Tai. Plus, Yamato's strong."

"So are you Daisuke!" He shook his head and looked away. Frustrated, she grabbed his face and forced it to turn to her. She loosened her grip when she saw him flinch but refused to let go. "Listen to me. You are the strongest person I know. I'm serious," she added cutting off his protest. "And Ken is just as loyal to you as Tai is to Yamato. I know you still trust him and go to him and I know he wants to help. You just have to let him. And Yamato would be more than willing to help I know it. And you could probably help him too. You could work out solutions together! And Tai will definitely want to help, he still thinks of you as his legacy. And Takeru has been worried about you since last summer! You have so many friends willing to help, you just have to ask, Daisuke!"

He looked at her and she watched as a tear slipped from his eye. "And you?" he whispered.

"Of course," she said seriously. "I'm always here Daisuke, and I always will be." She then opened her arms and allowed her shoulder to muffle Daisuke's sobs.

* * *

I finally got it up! Sorry it's so short, but that seemed like a good spot to end it. Unfortunately Ti's still on vacation and I lost my notes for the next chapter. So now I have to start all over again! And it won't even be half as good! So though the next chapter should have been up soon after this one, I now have no clue when it will be ready. But in the mean time, please review:Gives best puppy dog impression: 


	13. No More

Daisuke sighed as he reached his front door. It was unlocked, so he gently pushed it open. He peered inside and found everything completely dark. He turned on the light in the front room in case his father had decided to pass out on the floor. He looked around and, finding the front area empty, decided to creep to his father's door to see if he could hear anything.

He never made it that far. As he passed his room he noticed his own door slightly open. He stood there for a moment, until realization hit him. Not wanting to assume the worst, he scanned his memory to see if he could have possibly forgotten to close his door. He quickly discarded that thought. He always locked his door with his key, and always followed the same routine when leaving the house for exactly the reason that he wouldn't leave his room open.

He wondered if perhaps he had left his key at home until he actually looked at the door. One of the hinges was broken and his doorknob was busted. Someone had forced their way into his room, and he knew exactly who it was. Bracing himself, he pushed open the door. What he saw completely shocked him. His entire room was a mess. All his clothes were out of his drawers, his closet had been emptied, the hamper was turned upside down, his sheets were completely undone, and his mattress was hanging off the bed frame. He scanned his walls and noticed things had been tossed from the shelves to the floor.

Before his shock could even be turned to anger, he heard the front door slam shut. He turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. His father stopped at his doorway and glared at him. "Where are you hiding it?"

Daisuke could only stare at the man.

His father reached forward and grabbed the front of Daisuke's shirt. He pulled him close so that their faces were only inches apart. "Where the hell is the money?" he yelled.

Daisuke swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" he croaked.

The older man swung around and slammed Daisuke into the wall. "Don't act stupid! I know you work! Where's all the money from that?" Daisuke just continued to stare at him, in total disbelief that he had once called this man "dad". "Answer me when I ask you a question! Where's the fuckin money? You're the reason I got fired, the least you can do is fuckin pay me for my all the trouble you've caused!"

When Daisuke still didn't answer his father dropped him. "You are worthless! You're a worthless piece of shit just like your whore of a sister and that bitch, your mother!"

The comment shook Daisuke out of his trance and he glared at his father. Soon a hand struck against his face. "How dare you look at me like that? I'll teach you to respect your father!"

A second hand came toward his face, but Daisuke blocked it with his own hand. This only further enraged the older man. He soon began yelling incoherently and Daisuke chose to seize this opportunity and start inching away. He began to scoot along the wall toward the front door. His father advanced on him, still screaming. Daisuke could make out only a few words like "money", "fired", and some few choice words that he wasn't even sure Webster dared print.

Daisuke saw the door out of the corner of his eye. He prepared himself while keeping an eye on his father. When it was obvious that he was completely caught up in his yelling, Daisuke jumped up and bolted out the door. He ran down the hall and bypassed the elevator. He could hear his father bellowing behind him and he only increased his speed as he reached the stairs, skipping steps and raced down. He ran and ran, ignoring the strange looks and indignant cries as he pushed past people. His mind was no longer thinking. All he knew was that he had to get away.

* * *

Ken sat in shock as Hikari finished her story of the previous night. He had known Daisuke would confide in Hikari eventually, just not so completely or so soon. Of course, given the circumstances, Daisuke couldn't really hide a whole lot from Hikari much longer. Still, the Daisuke he knew would normally have come up with some cover-up story. He supposed Hikari had that affect on people. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Hikari.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hikari's reasoning for telling Ken the story was that he was Daisuke's best friend and should therefore know when important things like this occurred. But Ken was no fool. Hikari had received quite a shock last night. She very well couldn't talk to Daisuke about it, and no one else was supposed to know what was going on.

Hikari took a deep breath, perhaps to calm herself. "I think so," she said slowly. "I mean, I'm worried about him of course."

"When you saw his father?" Ken interrupted.

She didn't respond immediately. "I'm okay now," she said firmly, as if trying to convince herself. "He…was just…scary, I guess. I really thought he was gonna hit me. It was like I had no idea what he was capable of. And he smelled so bad. I…I couldn't…." she trailed off and hid her face. Ken didn't press it and the room was silent. Finally Hikari looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. "Why doesn't he just leave, Ken?" she begged.

Ken sighed. "I wish I could convince him, believe me I've tried. He doesn't want to be a burden on anyone."

"How would he be a burden?" she asked.

Ken shrugged. "This is Daisuke. The idea of taking up space, eating other people's food, it just doesn't sit right with him. He hates the idea of someone going out of there way to do something for him. Birthdays and holidays are impossible!"

Hikari smiled. Suddenly her eyes went wide as if she just realized something. "You know what?" she asked excitedly. "I just remembered something Taichi told me. Yamato's dad is taking a position in Nagoya. He has to move!"

"That's…too bad," said Ken cautiously, not quite sure why Hikari was excited about this news.

Hikari looked at him strangely before laughing. "His dad's moving! Yamato's staying here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Yamato doesn't want to leave Odaiba, especially with his band finally getting some major recognition. He's keeping the apartment, but he's looking for a roommate to help pay the rent. Taichi and Mom got into an argument when she told him he can't move in with Yamato."

"What about his dad?"

Hikari shook her head. "He basically said Yamato could stay, but he's on his own." Ken silently appreciated his parents and their generosity. Then the real point of the news finally hit him. "Daisuke can move in with Yamato!"

"Exactly," said Hikari grinning.

Ken quickly thought through all of Daisuke's possible objections. "H can't complain that he'll be a burden because Yamato needs him."

"And he'll e paying half the rent," Hikari added, "which he can afford." Hikari's smile fell. "I just thought of something: school."

Ken considered this for a moment. "Daisuke can stay there for the summer. I know not everyone who goes to school here lives here. During the school year a student from out of town can stay with Yamato. They can switch for vacations."

Hikari's face lit up again. "That's why you're the smart one," she declared.

Ken laughed. Suddenly things were starting to look a lot better.

"Now all we have to do is convince Yamato," said Hikari. "You have to admit, switching roommates is a bit of an inconvenience."

"Something tells me that won't be a problem," said Ken. From what Daisuke had told him about his cooking lessons, it was obvious Yamato had taken a liking for the younger boy and had taken him under his wings, whether the blonde admitted it or not.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ken shrugged at Hikari's questioning glance. He got up and opened the door to reveal a very breathless and bruised Daisuke. Ken took one look at his best friend's condition and quickly pulled him inside. Ken hadn't even closed the door when Daisuke collapsed against his shoulder and began to sob.

Ken looked over at Hikari who was staring in shock and concern. He sighed and closed the door. He made his way over to the couch, keeping a tight hold on his friend. They sat down and Ken held onto Daisuke until his sobs eased. Daisuke's shoulders finally stopped shaking, but he kept his face hidden in Ken's shoulder. This worried Ken more than anything else. Very rarely did Daisuke have a breakdown in front of him, and when he did he usually dried up very quickly and tried to act as if it didn't happen. The Daisuke now before him seemed tired and defeated.

"What happened?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"Do you want some water?"

There was a pause before Daisuke nodded slowly. Ken pried his friend off his shoulder and Daisuke turned and buried his face in the couch. Sighing again, Ken got up to get some water and a box of tissues.

When he walked back into the room, Daisuke still faced the couch. Hikari hadn't moved from the chair and she sat quietly watching Daisuke. Her lips were shut in a thin line and her eyes were full of extreme worry. If Daisuke's current actions were a little odd to Ken, they must have been frightening for Hikari.

Ken gave her a small smile before dropping back on the couch next to Daisuke. He touched his back lightly, and Daisuke slowly turned to face Ken. Ken made sure he was positioned in a way that Daisuke could see Hikari, but could chose to ignore her if he wanted.

Daisuke gingerly took the cup from Ken and sat up to take a sip. He glanced at Hikari before looking back at Ken. He glanced at Hikari again before staring at the floor. "I can't take this anymore," he whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ken asked quietly.

Daisuke's face was red with anger. "The bastard tore up my room looking for money. He fuckin broke into my room and tore it apart. Then he fuckin attacked me for not having money in my room." His hand was clenched tightly around his cup. Suddenly he flung the half empty glass across the room and put his face in his hands. The glass hit the wall and shattered. Ken cringed and looked at Hikari, who was now trying to hold in tears.

"Do you need to stay here for the night?"

Daisuke nodded. "I can't go back there Ken," he said quietly. "I can't."

"I know," he replied. "You can stay here as long as you like."

He looked up again, this time focusing on Hikari. They stayed locked in a staring match before Hikari smiled faintly. Daisuke smiled grimly in return and Hikari got up and walked over. She kneeled down in front of Daisuke and took his face in her hands. "It'll be okay," she said. Daisuke made a disgusted noise and moved to turn away, but Hikari kept a firm hold. She forced him to look at her. "It'll be okay," she repeated, staring into his eyes. "Trust me."

Ken stood up abruptly. Neither of his friends paid any attention. He turned around and walked away from them and toward his room. Perhaps it was time he let someone else do the comforting for once, and Hikari was the best someone else for the job. Besides, he had a phone call to make.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this one. I'm not stopping this story but it will probably take me longer to update from now until December since I'm studying abroad. That's right, I'm in Tokyo! Unfortunately I left my muse at home (not enough room in my luggage) so until he can find a fish to ride on, I'm left on my own. I'll try not to take too long, but there's so much to do here that I can't promise anything.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me happy. Now all you have to do is click that review button again…


	14. Change in the Wind

A/N: Yay! I finally got this chapter out:does a little victory dance: I am so so sorry it took so long to update. First I was in Japan for a semester, then my computer wasn't working, then I got sick, then my internet wasn't working, and then I got hit with an extreme case of writer's block. But I battled through and…look!...I got a new chapter out!

* * *

Daisuke stood beside Ken in front of Yamato's door. He had no idea what he was doing here, and Ken wouldn't tell him. He was starting to get a bit irritated with his best friend, even if he had let him crash at his place the night before. Whatever it was it had better be worth it—he had taken off work for this. He sighed as Ken rang the bell again. "Maybe he's not here," Daisuke suggested irritably.

"He's here," said Ken. And there he was with the mysteriousness again.

Just as he was about to snap at his friend, the door opened to reveal a tired-looking Yamato. "Sorry," he said through a yawn. "I was up all night and fell asleep on the couch waiting for you."

Ken gave Yamato a look that clearly said Yamato had said too much. It was gone quickly, but they had been best friends long enough for Daisuke to catch it. He decided to keep quiet though. He'd find out what was going on soon enough.

Yamato led them into the apartment and Daisuke noticed boxes stacked in the front room. "Are you moving?" he asked in surprise.

Yamato laughed. "No, my dad is."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "So where are you gonna live?"

"Here."

"On your own?"

"Actually I'm looking for a roommate."

Suddenly it all clicked. He glared at his best friend. "You sneaky bastard," he said, but he could hardly hide the smile creeping onto his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested?" Yamato asked nonchalantly.

Daisuke shook his head as everything sank in. "I wouldn't want to be a burden…"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "What burden? I need a roommate. It's a win-win situation, if you actually need a place. It's not like you'll be living here for free. You'd have to pay rent and we'd split all the expenses." Daisuke flopped down on the couch as he processed everything. This could not really be happening. "And don't worry about school. Ken here worked out a great plan."

Daisuke flinched. "That won't be a problem." Both friends looked at him in confusion. "I'm not going back."

He braced himself for the explosion. "You're dropping out?" exclaimed Ken.

"No!" Daisuke answered quickly. "I'm going locally." Ken gave him a funny look. "I can't afford to go back to my school," he muttered. Ken nodded in understanding.

"Well then," said Yamato, "guess I don't need to worry about switching roommates." He paused. "That is of course assuming you want to move in."

Daisuke shook his head in amazement. "But what about Tai? I would've thought you'd want him to move in."

Yamato shook his head. "His mom wouldn't let him." He sighed. "I'm actually kind of grateful. He's my best friend and all, but I think I'd kill him if we moved in together."

Ken chuckled. "I can imagine."

Yamato grinned. Whatever comment he might've made was cut short by the doorbell. Daisuke let his mind wander as Yamato went to answer the door. He felt an added weight on the couch and he turned to his best friend. "What do you think?" Ken asked.

Daisuke shook his head and glanced over his shoulder. Whoever was at the door must've needed Yamato outside: the blonde was nowhere to be found. "What did you tell him?" he asked as he turned back to Ken. He just couldn't understand why Yamato would ask him to live with him unless he knew everything and felt sorry for him.

"Only that you were thinking of moving out. You know Yamato, he doesn't pry."

"Then why does he want me to move in?"

Ken shrugged. "He needs a roommate."

"Why me?"

Ken glared at him. "Why do you find it so hard to believe that there are some people who really do like you?"

Daisuke didn't bother responding as he heard the door open. Yamato, Taichi, and Hikari walked in carrying empty boxes.

"I'd like you guys to meet my new roommate," exclaimed Yamato.

"Are you really moving in?" asked Hikari.

Daisuke glanced at Yamato and Ken. "I guess so," he said with a grin.

Yamato smiled and Ken sighed with relief.

"All right!" exclaimed Taichi throwing his arms in the air and dropping all the boxes he was carrying. "Party at Yama's!"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "You've been here not even five minutes and you're already making a mess." Taichi pouted and Yamato and Hikari shared a look.

"Well," said Hikari as she placed her boxes neatly against the wall. "I'm starving. Does anyone feel like a burger?"

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Tai. He went for the door but Yamato grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Like hell you're leaving. You said you'd help me pack."

"But Yama—"

"No. You just got here. We'll go get something after we're done."

Hikari laughed at their antics and turned to Daisuke and Ken.

"I better not," said Ken apologetically. "I have a test to study for."

"Test?" asked Tai, appalled. "It's summer!"

"Summer courses," explained Ken.

"Figures," muttered Tai.

"Daisuke?" Hikari asked with pleading eyes.

"Umm…" He felt Ken jab an elbow into his side. "Sure, I could go for food."

She smiled. "All right, let's go! I think my stomach's gonna eat itself."

Daisuke laughed. "Well we can't have that happen." He stood up. "Thanks Yamato."

Yamato shrugged it off. "You actually did me a favor. Now I don't have to advertise."

Daisuke grinned and followed Hikari out the door. The late afternoon breeze had come to cool the air, and the sun was in just the right position to set a soft glow on everything. He took a deep breath and for the first time since school let out, let a little bit of hope fill his heart.

* * *

Daisuke flopped down on his bed in his new room in his new home. He just couldn't believe this was really happening. They had gone back to his father's apartment to get his stuff. Jun, Taichi, and Yamato had all brought their cars so they could get everything in one trip. Daisuke didn't want to risk his father coming back in between trips, though he didn't tell them that. Jun probably knew, but she hadn't mentioned anything. He really hadn't had that much stuff. He let himself smile as he thought about his father going home to find an empty room.

He looked up as he heard someone clear their throat. Yamato stood in the doorway looking rather tired. "Your sister finally left," he said. He made a face. "I'm beginning to see the downside to having you move in."

Daisuke chuckled. "You don't look too abused."

Yamato shook his head and walked into the room. "Are you sure she's over her crush? Because it was quite difficult to make her leave."

Daisuke shrugged. "That's what she told me. She just likes to talk a lot."

"I can tell," the blonde sighed. "Thanks for leaving me with her by the way." He glared at the younger boy.

Daisuke sat up. "I thought she was leaving." He stretched. "You know in all honesty she's probably lonely. Most of her friends are potheads and drunks who party all the time. It's not often she gets to have an intelligent conversation." He grinned at Yamato. "Though I doubt you're the proper candidate for that."

Yamato's look of surprised changed back to a glare. "I'm going to ignore that one for your sake." Yamato was silent for a moment, as if thinking. "Does she party as much as her friends?"

"Not really. I mean, she has a job and school for most of the year. Even during the summer she would increase her work hours so she couldn't really afford it. Plus my dad—" he stopped himself. "Well, things may be different now that she's out of the house. She seems okay though." He shrugged.

"Do you party with her friends?"

Daisuke studied Yamato for a minute but decided the question wasn't accusatory. "Once in a while. Not nearly as much as Jun does. But I don't smoke and don't drink enough to get hungover…usually."

"Except when you're meeting up with people the next morning right?" Yamato smirked.

Daisuke made a face. "You heard about that huh?"

Yamato chuckled. "I never want to be on the receiving end of Miyako's temper. I was at Takeru's when she called and started complaining. She was loud enough that I could hear her. Poor Takeru. I don't think I've ever seen him so irritated."

Daisuke laughed. "I didn't realize Takeru had become her new verbal punching bag."

Yamato shrugged. "Apparently Hikari was out and Iori hung up on her, which by the way was worth an extra half hour of bitching."

Daisuke gaped at the blonde. "Iori hung up on her?" He laughed again. "The kid's finally getting some balls. Good for him!"

Yamato studied Daisuke in amusement. "So you're not upset about Miyako slandering your name over the phone line to your worst enemy?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "The only one who actually listens to Miyako when she goes off is Miyako…and Ken if he's feeling generous. I've said everything I have to say to her and I've realized I will always be her favorite person to bitch about."

The blonde nodded. "Probably true." He was silent for a moment. "You know, you should really try to patch things up with Takeru. He got sick of fighting with you quite some time ago."

Daisuke looked at Yamato in confusion. "We don't fight anymore. We hardly even talk!"

"Well, that's exactly it." He sighed when he realized Daisuke was still confused. "As long as you guys aren't talking you aren't fixing things. He hates that you two never got along and wants to change that. You know he admires you?"

Daisuke gaped and then laughed so hard he fell back on his bed. He finally stopped when he realized he must be scaring his friend and wiped the tears from his eyes. "That was a good one!" He composed himself when he realized Yamato was being completely serious. "Why would he admire me?"

Yamato smiled. "That's something you'll have to ask him." He got up and turned to leave. He threw a wink over his shoulder and said, "I for one have no idea what he's talking about." Daisuke threw a pillow but it hit the closed door.

* * *

Takeru and Hikari sat together on the swings, watching as exhausted parents called out to the few remaining kids on the playground. The park was thrown into increasing darkness as the sun finished making its descent. As the last child left the playground the blonde turned toward his silent friend.

"What's on your mind?" he asked softly.

Hikari sighed. "Nothing really."

Takeru frowned. "Hikari, how long have I known you? I can tell when something's bothering you."

Hikari turned to the blonde. "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

Takeru gave her a look. "I thought we stopped playing this game years ago."

Hikari sighed again but gave him a soft smile. "We did, didn't we?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, we did. I believe you yelled at me for not being upfront with you and letting it eat away at me without talking to someone. So…I do believe I'm completely justified in asking you why you haven't talked to me lately?"

She blinked. "I've talked to you!"

"Yeah sure, we've had little conversations, but I'm talking about serious talk. Something's been bothering you for weeks now, and I've waited for you to be ready to talk about it. Well, I'm sick of waiting and I want to know what's going on."

"You're nosy."

"I'm concerned."

Hikari looked at the ground and began kicking at the sand. She tried to ignore the harsh stare she knew Takeru was giving her but finally gave in. "Well, it's about Daisuke…"

"I should've known!"

Hikari glared at him. "Why can't you just accept that fact that I'm concerned about him?"

"Hikari, you've been concerned about him for years now!"

"For good reason!"

"Fine, fine," grumbled Takeru. "But it's no good plaguing yourself with misconceived responsibly over a friend's well-being when you don't even know you should be concerned about it."

"He moved in with Yamato!" she spat angrily.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "And? That's hardly reason to be concerned. Unless you're implying that my brother is cause for concern?"

Hikari didn't take the bait. "Aren't you in the least bit surprised?"

"Not really. Yamato's my brother; he told me Daisuke was moving in."

"That's not what I meant," she replied.

Takeru shook his head. "Yes, I was surprised he moved in with Yamato. No, I don't think that's any reason to worry nor is it any of our business if he doesn't want to share."

"But he did!" Hikari gasped and quickly closed her mouth.

Takeru studied her. "Uh huh, and the truth comes out."

"Shut up, Takeru."

"Here's the thing, Hikari. I know you have a big heart and want to help everyone in the world escape all their woes. I also know that this attitude has gotten you into trouble before. You are not the world's savior, and you need to stop thinking you are. I know you care about your friends and want what's best for them, but Daisuke is not your responsibility. Just because you like him—"

"I don't like him!" she protested.

He gave her a look. "Puh-leez. This has gone on way too long. Just get over it and admit it. It's the first step to—"

"Takeru!"

"Well, it's true. We'd all have been saved a lot of grief if you had just admitted—"

"Would you shut up?"

"You know, you keep interrupting me and I might just have to stop talking to you."

Hikari buried her face in her hands. "If only…" she mumbled. "Takeru, we've been over this before, I did not like Daisuke."

"Of course not," said Takeru rolling his eyes. "You just liked the attention."

She blushed.

"Okay, here's the thing. You have to promise not to interrupt me because this is important." He glared at her until she nodded. "When Daisuke stopped trying to get you to go out with him you got sad. That was when we decided you missed the attention. But then when you started getting that attention from other guys in high school it didn't seem the same. We decided that it was either because you'd grown up and it didn't matter as much anymore, or Daisuke just blew it all so much out of proportion that all the other guys' attention seemed so much smaller. Let's take a look at what's happened since then.

"When Daisuke stopped hanging out with all of us you were the one who took it the most personally. When Daisuke avoided us like the plague last summer you harassed Ken like no other. I still feel bad for him, by the way. No one should be subjected to that. But anyway when Daisuke went off to college you were the one most trying to find a way to get in touch with him. When he came to the picnic you were the first to greet him, with great enthusiasm I might add, and kept close to him all day. Can you count all the phone conversations we've had concerning him, cuz I sure can't. Or how about all the unsent emails you wrote in case you got a hold of his email address? Or the number of times you've gone to visit him since he's been back?"

"I'm not done," he exclaimed when Hikari began to open her mouth. "Now let's look at this logically. It's not like you guys were best friends from the beginning. In fact, you tried really hard to dissuade his attentions at first. I remember hearing you complain about it. Then you started complaining about it all the time. That was when I realized you actually liked complaining about it. More than that, you actually liked the attention. And then when that attention came from other guys you always compared them to Daisuke. Face it Hikari, those aren't the responses of a caring friend. Stop denying it and look at it the way I am, and then look at it from your heart. If you can do that and honestly give me the same old denial, I will stop harassing you about it."

Hikari moved to say something but then stopped, and really thought about everything Takeru had said. It would be dumb to say that what he was saying wasn't true, seeing as she had confirmed it all before. She and Takeru had decided together that she liked the attention and that other guys just couldn't compare. She missed not just the attention, but Daisuke himself when he disappeared. What was more, she was glad that Daisuke was back and enjoyed his company more now than she ever had. She was concerned enough about Daisuke that she had gone to his home and his work to drag it out of him. She had done it so often that he finally told her everything. And instead of being ashamed of bothering him or satisfied at the knowledge—the reactions a nosy person would have had—she had cared. She had wanted to fix everything because he didn't deserve any of it. In fact, he didn't deserve to have anything bad happen to him at all.

Then it hit her. All these years Daisuke had seemed like a brash, arrogant, self-obsessed, loud-mouthed, airhead with no sense of tact or subtlety. He was always either happy or angry, as he had a very short temper. But he was never sad, depressed, or hurt. He always brushed things off as nothing or just didn't understand enough to be insulted or hurt. And because of this he couldn't understand when other people felt that way. Or at least that's how she thought he was.

After talking and hanging out with this newer version of Daisuke that had suddenly entered her life, she had believed the old Daisuke of the past was gone. The new Daisuke was funny, considerate, kind, intelligent, emotional, and receptive. He listened when other people talked. When he did bait people with insults or bluntness, it was in good humor, even Miyako. He was exactly the type of person that Hikari liked to be around. Now she realized he always had been.

She shook her head and turned to look at Takeru, who had been watching her this whole time. "How do you do that?" she asked, awed.

Takeru shrugged. "I'm a psych major, it's what I do."

"You need to stop psychoanalyzing your friends."

He grinned. "Never."

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"So, are you admitting to liking him?"

"No…" she answered carefully. "I'm admitting that you might be on to something."

Takeru groaned. "And the world wonders why psychologists suffer," he said dramatically, throwing his hand over his eyes.

Hikari snorted. "Hardly. Nobody cares about the fate of psychologists except psychologists themselves."

Takeru glared at her. "You'll regret that someday, when you need a therapist and all of them have gone crazy."

"And I suppose you'll be one of the crazy ones."

Takeru stood up and placed a hand to his heart importantly. "I, my dear, will be leading the revolt."

Hikari grinned. "It's true what they say: all psychology majors are crazy."

"And emotionally disturbed," Takeru added.

She sighed. "No joke."

"Speaking of emotionally disturbed… you gonna tell me what's been disturbing you?"

Hikari looked at him. "You want to know what's going on with Daisuke," she accused.

Takeru sat back on the swing. "While your concern has definitely caused me concern, my primary reason for asking is for your well-being. If something is bothering you, it's not good to keep it in. Even if it concerns another person, you have to talk to someone about it."

"And betray his trust?"

"I won't tell anyone or give any hint that I know. Therapists honor."

"You're not a therapist yet."

Takeru shrugged. "Close enough."

Hikari sighed and, hoping she was doing the right thing, told Takeru everything that had been bothering her since the picnic.

* * *

Dun dun dun! But it actually looks like things are looking up for Daisuke. But will his lucky trend continue? Well…not even I know at this point.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and to all of you who have waited patiently for this chapter. I hope I didn't run you off… Please review! And the next chapter should be out much much sooner.


	15. Tea and Conversations

A/N: It's done! It's done! This chapter is finally done! And here you all thought I'd dropped off the face of the earth! Actually you probably didn't care enough to wonder if I'd dropped off the face of the earth, but whatever. It took me forever to get this chapter written, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Yamato looked up from his guitar as he heard a shout. Carefully placing his guitar against his bed he walked out into the hallway. He quietly knocked on Daisuke's door before cracking it open. Daisuke was sitting straight up in his bed, staring straight ahead and breathing heavily. Yamato knocked against the door a little louder. Daisuke quickly turned toward the sound and widened his eyes at the blonde's presence.

"Yamato!" he exclaimed. He shook his head and seemed to wake up a little more. He rubbed his hands over his face and muttered, "Thank God."

Now very curious, Yamato cautiously stepped in. "Are you okay?"

Daisuke nodded and looked down at his bed. "Just a bad a dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

Daisuke opened and closed his mouth a few times, before answering. "Not really," he finally said.

Yamato nodded. "Okay. Would you like some tea then?"

"Actually," said Daisuke looking back up, "that sounds great."

Yamato led them into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He sat down across from Daisuke at the table. He thought carefully about what his next words would be. It wasn't often he got to play big brother anymore, but he still remembered helping Takeru after his nightmares. As Takeru got older, he was more and more reluctant to share, but Yamato usually dragged it out of him. Of course Daisuke was not his younger brother. He couldn't just force it out of the younger boy. Besides, he didn't think Daisuke was used to talking about the things that bothered him. Yamato prepared himself for an interesting conversation and then cleared his throat.

"That must have been some dream," he said carefully.

Daisuke shrugged. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Yamato nodded. "I used to have bad dreams a lot. Especially right after my parents' divorce."

This caught Daisuke's attention. "But you were so much younger. You remember that?"

Yamato snorted. "Of course I do. It wasn't exactly a forgettable experience. It still bothers me sometimes, even now."

"Doesn't it ever get better?"

The blonde thought about his answer. "It does," he said slowly. "After a while you get used to it and it doesn't suck quite as much. But I don't know if you ever really get over it. Especially me and Takeru, we were so young, and I was a special case. Takeru had it better since he was with our mom; but I was stuck with our dad."

Daisuke looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? You're dad's cool!"

Yamato smiled. "He got better as I got older. But before? Now, don't get me wrong I love my dad, but he wouldn't exactly win an award for fathering skills."

"Sounds like my dad," Daisuke muttered, but Yamato wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it.

The tea kettle whistled and Yamato got up to pour it. He came back to the table with two cups of steaming green tea. Daisuke took it with a soft thanks. He seemed deep in thought.

After a few minutes Daisuke broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Yamato shook his head. "I was practicing, so I was up anyway."

There was another long silence. "What was it like, being with your dad?"

Yamato nearly choked on the sip of tea he'd taken. He had not been expecting that question. He slowly lowered his cup to the table and stared at the green liquid, buying time to think about his answer. He'd only ever told Taichi about everything he'd been through with his father. Did he really want anyone else to know? He finally decided that if he wanted Daisuke's trust, he'd have to trust him in return. After all, his crest was friendship. And friendship wasn't just about being there for someone, it was about letting them be there for you too. Taichi had taught him that.

He took a deep breath, and prepared himself for a very difficult story.

* * *

Takeru walked through the empty streets of the late night. His mother would kill him if she found out he was walking around alone at midnight, but she was away on a business trip. Honestly, he'd tried to go to bed, but the information Hikari had given him weighed heavily on his mind. After tossing and turning for over an hour, he had decided to get up and go to his brother's place. Yamato was living with him now, he deserved to know everything that was happening with Daisuke.

He climbed the steps to his brother's apartment. He was about to ring the doorbell, knowing Yamato would still be up, when he remember Daisuke might be asleep. He knocked gently, hoping Yamato would hear it from his room, and was surprised to hear shuffling soon after. He heard the lock click open and soon found himself staring into his brother's wide eyes.

"Takeru!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Takeru decided to calm his brother's nerves before he gave himself a heart attack. "Everything's fine, calm down. I just came by to talk to you." He paused for a second. "Can I come in?"

Yamato laughed with embarrassment and let the younger blonde in. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, I was just surprised to see you here."

Takeru waved off the apology and stepped through the door, immediately meeting the eyes of the very person he'd come to talk about. "Hey Daisuke," he greeted with a smile, hoping he was hiding any indication that he might know something.

"Hey," Daisuke grinned back. "Do you normally make a habit of walking around town in the middle of the night?" he asked playfully.

This seemed to shake the rest of Yamato's surprise. "Just what are you doing walking around so late? Does Mom know you're out?"

Takeru rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose at Daisuke before turning to face his brother. "She's out of town, it doesn't matter."

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Just because she's out of town doesn't give you the right to break her rules," he said sternly.

Takeru rolled his eyes again. "Please tell me I'm not getting a lecture on rules from _you_!"

The older blonde crossed his arms. "There are good reasons those rules are in place. Anything can happen to you walking around alone, especially at night. And if nobody knows where you're supposed to be it'll be a while before someone realizes something happened to you."

"I'm not ten anymore Yamato! You can stop treating me like I am!" He turned back around and faced the table. Daisuke was hiding what he was sure was a grin behind a hand.

"Sorry kid," said Yamato, stepping forward to drape an arm around Takeru's shoulders. "As long as you're my younger brother, I will treat you as such."

"I should've been the oldest," Takeru grumbled. Yamato simply raised an eyebrow and Takeru blushed lightly, remembering everything Yamato had been through, especially for him. "Okay, maybe not."

Yamato shook his head in amusement. He dropped his arm and turned to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" He called over his shoulder.

Takeru didn't bother answering, knowing he would be getting tea either way. Instead he turned his attention back to Daisuke. "Having a tea party?" he asked with a smirk.

Daisuke returned it with his own. "Oh of course. Sorry we didn't leave you any crumpets. Yamato's such a good chef you know?"

Said chef chose that moment to return to the table. He looked between the two. "Do I even want to ask?"

Takeru shook his head and Daisuke chuckled. "Your brother was just jealous that we were having a tea party without him."

Takeru glared at the other boy as Yamato watched in amusement. "You two…" he trailed off, smiling at his own thoughts.

Takeru and Daisuke shared a look. Daisuke pretended to clear his throat. He leaned over toward Takeru. "He looks like he's in love," he said matter-of-factly.

Takeru nodded. "He does indeed."

Yamato blinked. "What are you guys talking about?"

They shared another look. "So who is it?"

"It's not even like that!" the older blonde protested.

"Who were you thinking about, Yamato?"

Yamato made a frustrated noise. "I was just thinking about me and Tai," he answered. Daisuke choked on his tea and Takeru raised an eyebrow. Yamato went red at the implications of his previous statement. "Not like that!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in protest. "I was just comparing us and you two!"

Daisuke looked at Takeru seriously. "No offense Takeru, but you're not exactly my type."

Yamato groaned and dropped his head onto his arms. Takeru got up and moved over to his brother. He threw an arm around him and said, "There, there Yamato. Don't worry, we won't tell him." He looked over at Daisuke, who grinned in reply.

"Of course not," he said, stretching out an arm to pat Yamato's arm. "Everything's going to be okay. Why don't you have some tea?" Takeru snorted.

Yamato looked up and glared at both of them, then decided to just pretend the conversation never happened. "So," he said, turning sharply to face his younger brother. "What did you want to talk about?"

Takeru paused and blinked at him for a moment. "I…ah…um…," he stumbled over his words.

Daisuke got up and stretched. "Well, I think that's my cue to leave." He picked up his cup and put it in the sink. "Goodnight guys." He walked toward the hallway and stopped for a moment. He turned slightly and looked at the older blonde. "Thanks for the talk Yamato, it really helped." He then turned back around and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Takeru looked at his brother and was surprised by the soft smile on his face. "Yamato?" He turned to him. "What talk?"

Yamato sighed. "He couldn't sleep so we were just talking over some tea, right before you came over." There was a pause. "So what's up?"

Takeru shook his head. "Let's go for a walk," he said.

"It's that serious?" Yamato questioned. They walked toward the door to put on their shoes. "The coffee shop then?"

Again Takeru shook his head. "This is beyond mochas." He stepped out the door.

Yamato frowned and followed him out.

* * *

Sachi sat at her computer and frowned. She refreshed the page on her computer and still found that she had no new messages from Daisuke. She had sent him at least ten emails since school had let out. She was starting to become extremely worried. Actually, she was beyond extremely worried. She had called Tama, Michiko, and Dan and none of them had heard anything from Daisuke either. She tried calling but Daisuke never answered his phone. Dan had told her she was being paranoid, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to Daisuke.

With a determined frown she closed out of her email and typed in a website. After figuring out how much it would cost and how long it would take to get to Odaiba from her home of Kamakura, she left her room to find her mother.

She found her mother in the kitchen baking. She shook her head. Her mother had this strange habit of baking well into the middle of the night. She didn't understand it; it wasn't like she had a whole lot of people to feed. It was just Sachi and both her parents. She watched as her mother finished pouring the cake mix into muffin tins and placed the pan in the oven.

Sachi cleared her throat and her mother turned to her. "Oh hi dear, I was just putting in some cupcakes. What do you think of marble with strawberry icing?"

Sachi raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't chocolate or vanilla go better?"

Her mother thought a moment with a frown. "I suppose they would. I really just wanted to try this new icing out." She picked up a can of strawberry cheesecake flavored icing.

Sachi kept her face from showing her disgust. She hated cheesecake. "That sounds…interesting." Her mother looked at her expectantly. "Why don't you just put the icing on three of the cupcakes? That way we can all try it but if it doesn't work out we're not stuck with it." Let no one say she didn't love her mother.

Her mother grinned at her. "That's an excellent idea Sachi!" Her mother placed the icing away from the oven to keep it from melting and turned back to Sachi. "Were you looking for me?"

"I want to visit my cousin."

Her mother's eyes widened. "Oh?" She frowned. "Well, I suppose we can call and see when they're available."

Sachi shook her head. "I want it to be a surprise."

Her mother's frown remained in place. "How do you know they'll be able to see you?"

She shrugged. "It's only an hour and a half away. If they're not home I can hang around Odaiba for a while and come back home in the evening."

"That's quite an expensive daytrip."

Sachi rolled her eyes. "I'll pick something nice up for you at Palette Town."

Her mother laughed. "All right then. When are you planning on going?"

"Tomorrow." Her mother stared at her. "Please mom! I have a friend who lives there and I haven't been able to get in touch with him and I'm really worried. Please!"

Her mother sighed, giving in. "Ask your father. Whatever answer he gives I'll agree to."

Sachi nodded, hugged her mother, then ran off to find her father in his study. "Hi Dad," she said as she entered.

Her father put down his book and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to go to Odaiba tomorrow."

Her father looked at her quizzically. "That quite a far random trip."

"I want to visit my cousin, and check on a friend that hasn't answered any of my emails or phone calls."

Her father nodded, knowing Sachi's loyalty to her friends was legendary. "You want to visit your cousin? So are you planning to stay a couple of days? And have you called?"

Sachi shrugged. "I want to surprise them. And I'll let you know how long I'll stay when I get there?"

Her father sighed and rubbed his forehead. "All right. I suppose you need money to get there and back?"

She nodded and then looked at him through her eyelashes. "I also told Mom that I'd bring something nice for her from Palette Town."

He sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have spoiled you as a child."

She laughed. "Well, it's too late now. The damage has been done."

"Indeed." He took out his wallet. "Here's 3,000 yen for the bus fare." He also handed her a credit card. "Please try not to send us into bankruptcy."

Sachi grinned. "You know me."

"Exactly."

She laughed again and hugged her father. "Thanks Dad!" She walked toward the door. "Oh by the way, I volunteered us to try Mom's new strawberry cheesecake icing."

"I thought you hated cheesecake?"

"Yes, but I love Mom."

He shook his head. "When I get sick from indigestion, you're paying for the hospital bills."

"Of course," she said offhandedly. "With your money." She laughed and ran out the room before he could demand the credit card back.

"Your getting a job!" she heard from the study and just grinned. She walked back into her room to get things ready for tomorrow's trip.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I was waiting for one of Daisuke's college buddies to come back into the story. Will she be able to find Daisuke? And who is this mystery cousin? Find out in the next chapter, which will hopefully be out much sooner than this one…

I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter, so I hope people are still following this story. Don't give up on me! I promise I'll do better! Please review. The more people I know are still reading this the more I'll be motivated to get the next chapter out soon.


	16. Look Who's Come to Breakfast

Yay! Thank yous all around to all you wonderful reviewers! They made me happy. And look! Look! I already have the next chapter out! I was gonna have this up sooner, but wasn't letting me upload. But whatever was wrong finally got fixed! So without further ado…onto the story!

* * *

Daisuke awoke as sunlight filtered in through his window and hit his face. He groaned and turned around to put his face in his pillow. He then abruptly sat up and looked at his clock, realizing that he had slept in. He then sighed in relief as he realized it was Saturday. He yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and stood up to use the bathroom.

After finishing in the bathroom he walked out into the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons. That's right, college student or not, he loved his cartoons. He would have turned on the TV if it hadn't been for the blonde person sleeping on the couch. For a minute he thought Yamato had fallen asleep on the couch until he recognized the blonde as Takeru.

He started as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Yamato spoke up from behind him. "I didn't want him walking back home so late. Hope you don't mind that he slept over."

Daisuke turned to his roommate and smiled. "Of course not." He followed the older blonde into the kitchen. "You're really protective of him."

Yamato glanced at him and turned back to the refrigerator. "I'm his older brother. That's my job."

Daisuke leaned against the counter and watched as Yamato started preparing breakfast. "Can I help?"

The blonde turned to him surprised. "If you want to," he said hesitantly. He laughed. "I guess your cooking lessons don't stop just because you live with me."

Daisuke blushed and cleared his throat. "What are we making?"

Yamato noticed Daisuke was getting embarrassed so he stopped teasing him. "How do omelets sound?"

"Sounds great!" Daisuke grinned. "My mom used to make really good omelets."

"Oh yeah," Yamato asked. He then took a deep breath and decided to do something he had never done before. "What did she put in them?"

Daisuke then proceeded to show Yamato all the things his mother had included in her omelets. Yamato took the brunette's suggestions and showed Daisuke how to put them all together. It wasn't too long before the smell of breakfast woke Takeru up and had him standing in the kitchen.

"I don't know what's more surprising," he said, startling the two cooks, "Daisuke actually cooking something or Yamato actually cooking with someone."

They glared at him. "Out of the kitchen!" said Yamato pushing him back into the living room.

"Daisuke's in there!" Takeru complained.

"He's helping."

"But you never _let_ me help!"

Yamato ignored him and walked back into the kitchen.

Daisuke chuckled as he flipped an omelet. "Sometimes Yamato, you scare me."

The blonde smiled. "Just be happy you're on my good side then."

Daisuke laughed again as he finished cooking the last omelet. "Okay, they're done. Hope they taste as good as they smell."

Yamato swung an arm around the younger boy. "I'm sure they do." He grabbed the plate of omelets and led Daisuke to the dining room. "Takeru grab some plates and come eat!"

Takeru hurried in with three place settings. Just as they had finished setting the table the doorbell rang.

They all looked at each other and Yamato shrugged. He got up from his seat and went to answer the door. As he opened it he found himself staring into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yamato?" the girl asked.

He kept his face neutral as he looked over the stranger. Only after he'd recognized her did he allow the surprise to show on his face. "Sachi? What are you doing here?"

Sachi smiled. "What, do I need an excuse to visit my cousin?"

"You do when I haven't seen you in three years! Come in!" He was smiling as he led her into the dining room. "Takeru, you'll never guess who's here!"

"Sachi is that you!" Takeru asked and jumped up from his chair. He hugged her. "What are you doing here? Man it's been forever!"

She laughed. "It's good to see you too." She then turned to the third occupant of the room and her eyes widened at the shocked but familiar brown eyes that greeted her. "Daisuke?" she gasped.

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"

Sachi snorted. "He's the reason I came to Odaiba—not that I didn't want to see you!" she quickly added. "But this boy has not answered one email or one phone call since summer break started!"

"Girlfriend?" asked Yamato as he turned to Daisuke.

This awakened Daisuke from his shock. "Sachi? What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Typical. You ignore all my attempts at contacting you and then when I finally get a chance to talk to you, you ignore everything I say!"

He gave her a withering look. "Sachi…"

She sighed. "I've been trying to contact you since school let out!"

Daisuke's cheeks reddened. He laughed nervously. "Sorry about that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were just about to have breakfast," said Yamato, attempting to prevent a potential argument. If he remembered correctly, his cousin had quite a temper and Daisuke would answer with equal fire. "Would you like to join us?"

Sachi recognized the distraction for what it was but accepted it, promising herself that she'd talk to Daisuke later. "Sure, what are we having?"

"Omelets," answered Yamato. "Made by Daisuke."

Sachi turned to her friend in shock. "You cooked?"

"Yamato helped," he grumbled.

"Only a little," the blonde admitted.

Sachi chuckled. She took a bite and her eyes widened. "I am impressed!" she said, looking directly at Daisuke. He blushed.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Yamato smiled. Apparently this girl's opinion meant a lot if Daisuke was acting like this.

After breakfast was finished Sachi asked if she could stay for a while. Yamato explained the current living situation but Sachi just shrugged. In the end it was decided that Sachi could stay for a couple of days and she quickly called her parents to let them know.

"Uh, Sachi?" asked Daisuke. She turned to him. "Where is all your stuff?"

"In there," she said, pointing to her backpack near the door.

Daisuke looked at her in shock. "You fit a week's worth of clothes in there?"

Sachi laughed. "Of course not, I didn't pack any clothes." She got looks of conclusion. "I didn't know how long I was staying and I didn't want to pack a lot if I was going back tonight."

Daisuke looked at her in exasperation before realization dawned on him. "Don't tell me…"

Sachi grinned. "But of course I have to go shopping! I can't wear the same thing all week."

Daisuke turned around and tried to get away. Before he could get far Sachi grabbed his wrist. "And who best to take me but my best friend Daisuke."

* * *

After dragging Daisuke from store to store, Sachi suggested eating lunch in the food court. She had given Daisuke enough time to sort out his thoughts. Now she was going to get some answers.

She cleared her throat and Daisuke looked up at her. She took a deep breath, not really sure how difficult Daisuke would decide to be. "Why haven't you responded to me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You hadn't asked a question," he replied with a smirk.

Sachi groaned. It was going to be like that. "Daisuke," she said sternly, "you know what I'm talking about."

He took a bite of his burger. "No, not really," he answered with false innocence.

She frowned. "I've sent you like a thousand emails and voice messages. Why haven't you answered them?"

Daisuke sighed and put his burger down. "Do we have to do this now?"

"This is why I came," said Sachi stubbornly. "And I won't be able to enjoy the rest of my time here if it's hanging over us."

"You may not enjoy it if you know why."

"It'll be better then not knowing!" she huffed angrily. "Please Daisuke, just tell me. It can't be all that bad."

Daisuke sighed again, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one. "Well, life has been kind of difficult since I came back home."

Sachi put on her best sympathetic face. "Tell me."

So Daisuke proceeded to tell Sachi everything that had happened since he'd been home, leaving out a few of the details. He started with how Jun had picked him up and the conversation they had and ended with moving in with Yamato. By the end of his narration Sachi was close to tears.

"Oh Daisuke, I had no idea!" she said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me? Us? Somebody?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to burden you guys with all my crap. Besides," he quickly added, cutting off her protest, "I didn't handle everything on my own. I told Ken about it and eventually Hikari, and even went to Yamato for some help."

Sachi opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She would have to think carefully before she said anything right now. Daisuke had never gone off on her, but she knew he could get easily angered over sensitive subjects. She was hurt that he hadn't gone to her, but she tried to look at everything from Daisuke's point of view instead of being selfish about it. After examining everything Daisuke had told her, she finally figured out what to say.

"So you're speaking with your friends again?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I suppose so. I'm living with one of them anyway, so it kind of defeats the purpose of excluding myself from everyone."

Sachi smiled. This was the first time that she knew of where Daisuke had taken full responsibility of everything that had happened with his friends. Before it had always been "they" this or "they" that and how that "made him" do what he was doing. The fact that he admitted that it had been as much his fault as anyone else told Sachi that he was going to be all right.

"So how is that gonna work out when you go to school?" she asked.

Daisuke looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Living with Yamato, I mean. What's he going to do when you're back at school?"

Daisuke's face reddened and he looked down. "I'm not going back," he mumbled.

Sachi stared at him mouth open, sure she had heard him wrong. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I'm not going back," he said again, this time more firmly.

The shock wore off and anger quickly replaced it. "What!" she exclaimed, standing up from her chair.

Several people turned their heads to stare at the pair. Daisuke tried to sink into the floor and Sachi blushed as she realized they had everyone's attention. She cleared her throat self-consciously and slowly lowered herself back to her seat. "Sorry," she whispered to Daisuke, cheeks still pink.

Daisuke waved it off. "I guess I can't blame you," he muttered.

Sachi squirmed uncomfortably. "Why aren't you going back?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't afford to," Daisuke answered, the red in his face deepening. Money had always been an issue he avoided talking about with Sachi, considering her upbringing. "I figured I couldn't rely on my dad to pay for school anymore when he stopped trying to take care of us. And now that I'm out of the house?" He shook his head. "Even with financial aid I can't afford to go back there."

Sachi bit her lip. She wanted to offer to help Daisuke, but she knew the offer would not be appreciated. She had learned early on that few people accepted handouts, and those who did were probably using her. A sigh escaped her lips. She hated feeling helpless. "So what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I'm gonna continue classes at the community college here." He laughed at the look of relief that flooded Sachi's face. "You didn't think I'd completely drop out of school, did you?" He gave her a stern look. "Come on, you know me better than that."

She blushed. "I know. I'm sorry that all of this is happening, Daisuke," she said softly. "We're really gonna miss you next year. Especially Dan—we're gonna have to hear him complaining about being the only guy." She chuckled and Daisuke joined her. "But seriously, don't lose touch just because you're not coming back."

He nodded. "I wouldn't just forget you guys."

She smiled. She really was going to miss him next year. They'd been through a lot together this past year. But she knew he didn't really have a choice, so she wouldn't complain about it and try to convince him to change his mind. Even if that's what she really wanted to do. She noticed Daisuke watching her.

"What?"

"Are we okay?" he asked, worry clearly etched in his features.

She smiled again. "Of course we are. Trust me, you'll know when we're not okay."

He laughed.

* * *

Miyako and Hikari walked out of the latter's favorite store. Instead of the laughter that usually accompanied the girls' shopping trips, onlookers would see a very irritated girl being lectured by her companion. Unfortunately, Miyako had found out that Hikari had admitted she liked Daisuke. Actually Hikari had gone over and told her herself. Miyako had a way of finding out anything and everything—no one had yet to figure out how—and Hikari wanted to make sure her friend had all the facts from the start instead of some mutated rumor. The first hour after had been full of Miyako complaining to Hikari about all of Daisuke's less than attractive traits and how Hikari would be much better off with someone else—like Takeru. Hikari had temporarily distracted her by suggesting a trip to the mall: temporary being the key word. Now the lavender-haired girl was lecturing Hikari on the fact that nothing would happen unless she took some action. Needless to say, Hikari was just a little tired of hearing her friend's voice.

"Look Miyako," she interrupted calmly, trying with little success to keep her growing headache at bay. "Not that I don't appreciate your advice, but this is where our differences in personalities play in. I understand that your strategy with boys is pursue whoever interests you, but I'm just not that forward." She left out the fact that Miyako's way had a greater percentage of failure than success.

Miyako rolled her eyes. She was about to retort when something caught her eye. She grinned. "Look, there's Daisuke now. Come on." She was about approach the brunette when Hikari grabbed her arm. She turned in irritation. "What is your problem?"

Hikari glared at her. "He's with someone."

Miyako looked again and indeed found Daisuke was sitting with someone. A female someone. "Who is she?" she demanded, arms crossed.

Hikari focused on the pair. "I don't know, I've never seen her before. They look like they're having a serious conversation." All she could see of the unknown girl was that she was very pretty with auburn, curly hair. Her face showed that whatever Daisuke was telling her was making her sad and angry at the same time.

She was shaken from her inspection when a strong grip grabbed her wrist. Miyako started dragging her closer. "Miyako, we can't just interrupt them."

Miyako ignored her and dragged her behind planter. "Now we can get a closer look without either of them noticing us."

"Miyako!" Hikari gasped. "We can't spy on them!"

"It's not spying," she argued. "It's investigating."

Hikari sighed and looked around. "Don't you think this is a little conspicuous?"

They were pulled out of their argument by a shout. Both heads turned to see Daisuke's company standing from her chair and glaring at the boy. "Ooh, she looks angry," whispered Miyako. Hikari shushed her and Miyako smirked. They waited to see what else would happen, but the girl seemed to come to her senses and sat back down, embarrassment written all over her face. The rest of the conversation continued in hushed whispers and a lot of blushing.

Miyako made a sound of exasperation. "This is pointless. We're not gonna find anything else out." She stormed away from the planter and Hikari followed.

"We really have no right to snoop into Daisuke's personal life," admonished Hikari, conveniently forgetting that she had been doing so all summer.

Miyako turned and looked at her. "Hikari," she said patiently, as if speaking to a younger child. "They looked pretty close back there. Did it ever occur to you that she could be his girlfriend?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. He would have said something." Miyako gave her a look that clearly said "yeah right" but didn't speak anymore on the matter. In all honesty, Hikari didn't believe her argument either. But it was much easier to think that than to think about the unpleasant feeling the other possibility gave her.

* * *

Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who's still reading this. I'm sorry to say that I doubt the next chapter will be out as quickly. From here til the end of school I've got research papers due in every class that I've procrastinated to the point that my brain might explode from all the research I have to do. So I will try to have this up sooner rather than later, but it still might be a while.

That said, please review!


	17. Defenses

Ariana: Look, look! Another chapter. Oh yeah!

Ti: All thanks to me, might I add.

Ariana: Yeah, yeah. He finally decided to come back. Where were you this time?

Ti: Not telling.

Ariana: Whatever. For warnings and disclaimers see previous chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hikari stood uncomfortably with Miyako in front of Yamato's door. "Why do we have to do this?" she pleaded again.

Miyako sighed exasperatedly and faced her friend. "Because we need to find out who this mystery girl is and the only way to do that is to ask Daisuke himself."

Hikari allowed herself a moment to reflect on how blunt and straight-forward Miyako still was. She had never grown out of that, and probably never would. "And we need to find out why?"

The taller girl glared at her. "We're scoping out the competition. And if necessary, we'll eliminate her." She turned back to the door.

Hikari stifled a chuckle, something that would very easily send the lavender-haired girl off. The intensity with which Miyako deployed her "missions" was always entertaining...when there wasn't a chance of embarrassing another party that is. Hikari sighed and knocked softly on the door again. She shrugged. "Looks like they're not here." She silently prayed that was the truth.

Miyako rolled her eyes and leaned around Hikari to ring the doorbell. Soon after the door opened. Hikari decided that perhaps praying aloud would achieve better results next time, but quickly pulled herself out of her reverie to notice the person on the other side of the door. "Takeru?" she asked in confusion.

The blonde grinned. "Hello ladies, what are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Daisuke," Miyako demanded.

Takeru turned to Hikari. "Don't ask," she said in response to his unasked question.

He shrugged and widened the door. "Come on in. My cousin's visiting from Kamakura, you can meet her." Miyako and Hikari shared a glance but followed Takeru into the apartment.

They entered the living room to find Yamato, Daisuke, and the girl from the mall. Daisuke was pouting and Yamato and the mystery girl were laughing. Hikari figured a joke had just been said at Daisuke's expense. Her guess was confirmed when the girl reached over and pinched Daisuke's cheek with a grin. "Aw, don't be sad Dai-Dai, you know we love you," the girl cooed. Daisuke turned red and Yamato was sent into another fit of laughter.

Hikari felt a strange stirring in stomach but pushed it back forcefully. She refused to acknowledge it for what she knew it was. She had never really been jealous of anyone, and she was not about to start now.

"Dai-Dai?" asked Takeru. The blonde couldn't seem to determine whether to break into laughter like his brother or be thoroughly disgusted with the nickname.

The girl turned to them and smiled. "When our friend's little brother came to visit one time, he kept calling Daisuke 'Dai-Dai'. I have no idea why." She chuckled. "The funniest part was that everyone thought he was saying "da-da" and so they thought he was Daisuke's son!" That finally sent Takeru into peals of laughter.

"Can you imagine?" he choked out. "Daisuke as a father? I don't know if we'd survive it."

"Hey!" exclaimed Daisuke. "For your information I would be an excellent father." He crossed his arms in irritation.

Takeru smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you would...Dai-Dai." He then started laughing again.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot Sachi."

The girl shrugged. "Anytime." She then got up and walked over the other girls. "Hi I'm Sachi, Takeru and Yamato's cousin and Daisuke's friend."

"I don't know you!" Daisuke called from his position on the floor.

She rolled her eyes and gave the girls a look that said "He really is an idiot."

"I'm Hikari and this is Miyako," Hikari said politely. "Nice to meet you."

Before Sachi could reply Miyako cut in. "You were at the mall earlier today," she said accusingly.

Sachi seemed caught off guard but remained polite. "Yes I was. I hadn't seen Daisuke since school let out so I wanted to hang out with him a bit. Why do you ask?"

A very diplomatic response, Hikari observed. She decided she liked the girl for her politeness, but anyone who chose their words so carefully when they spoke had a lot to hide. She had learned quite a bit by her brother being best friends with Yamato...and being best friends with Yamato's brother.

Miyako seemed to be calculating her response. "Just that I saw Daisuke with someone and was wondering who it was," she replied nonchalantly.

Hikari almost groaned when she recognized Miyako's "two can play at that game" strategy. She glanced at Daisuke who was watching the interaction with guarded interest. She hoped Sachi didn't have a temper like Miyako's, or they would all be preparing for World War III.

"Oh," said Sachi smiling. "Well, it was me. Are you both friends of his?"

"Yes," replied Miyako before Hikari could answer. "We've known each other for quite a while. Since elementary school."

Hikari watched Daisuke's eyes widen at Miyako's defensive tone. Hikari had to admit she was a little shocked herself. She wasn't sure if Miyako was trying to defend Hikari's "status" or if she felt personally threatened.

Sachi either didn't notice or pretended not to. Either way she played off her response fairly well. The smile never left her face. "That really is quite some time. You all must be really close." She sent them both one last smile and then walked back toward the couches. "Come on and sit down with us," she invited.

Miyako subtlely, but effectively, forced Hikari into a seat near Daisuke. She took a seat for herself in a position from which she could keep an eye on Sachi. Hikari noted all this quickly and took in the positions of everyone in the room. Yamato's couches were set up in an "L" shape. Daisuke sat on the floor against the corner where the two couches met. Sachi sat to his left and Hikari to his right. Yamato sat next to Sachi. Miyako sat on the other end of Hikari's couch and Takeru thankfully sat between them.

"So Sachi," Miyako asked. "Where did you say you were from?"

"Kamakura," she answered smiling. "I really don't know why I haven't visited before now. It's a bit of a trip but not too long."

"You should've stayed there," muttered Daisuke. He turned and grinned at Sachi to show that he was just joking. She stuck her tongue at him.

"So you go to school with Daisuke?" asked Miyako.

"Yep. He's one of my best friends there."

"Aw, thanks Sachi," said Daisuke teasingly, though Hikari could tell he was slightly embarrassed. She glanced back at Miyako expecting another comment. Just as the other girl was about to open her mouth a musical tune sounded.

Miyako frowned and pulled out her phone. "Hello? Oh hi mom. What? It's supposed to be my day off! That's not fair." There was a long pause as Miyako apparently received a lecture. "Yes ma'am," she said dejectedly before hanging up the phone.

"Have to go into work?" asked Daisuke.

Miyako sighed. "Yeah." They waited but she didn't elaborate. "Well, I guess I better go. Nice meeting you Sachi." She stood up.

"You too," Sachi replied. They watched as Miyako walked out the door. "Is she okay?" Sachi asked.

Hikari smiled. "She's fine. She's just…"

"Miyako," Daisuke finished for her. He laughed and looked at his watch. "Well, I hate to break up the party, but if we're going to the aquarium we should leave soon."

"You're going today?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" asked Daisuke with a grin.

"Actually," Takeru interrupted, "I need to talk to you, Hikari."

She nodded. "Sorry," she said to Daisuke. She turned to Sachi. "How long are you here? Maybe we can all hang out some time?"

Sachi smiled. "I'd like that."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Come on. We should get going."

They all said goodbye and Sachi and Daisuke left. Hikari sighed. She had a feeling she knew what Takeru wanted to talk about.

* * *

Sachi watched Daisuke as he watched the otters. "Cute, aren't they?"

She turned back to the display. "Yeah they are." She waited and turned back to him. "So that was Hikari?"

Daisuke sighed. "Sachi," he growled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You just can't keep your nose to your own business." He turned and walked to the next exhibit.

"Hey!" she cried. She ran after him. "Why are you so touchy?" She studied him. "You like her don't you?"

"What?" he asked, eyes wide. He frowned. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh man," she grinned. "You totally do!"

Daisuke rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah, I used to like her. A while ago. Back in elementary school. Not anymore."

"Mmhmm…"

"Besides, it would be totally pointless for me to like her. I mean her and Takeru are joined at the hip. And I don't care what Ken says about them being 'just friends'. How would he know anyway? I can tell. They're just in denial. Pretty soon they'll get together, and get married, and have little Hikaris and Takerus and…would you stop smiling at me!"

She chuckled. "Oh Daisuke." She shook her head and looped a hand through his arm. "When will you learn to stop denying everything and trust your friends," she stopped and faced him, "and yourself."

He looked at her. It took a few minutes but he finally sighed. "And what if I do like her still…again. It doesn't matter. She and Takeru…"

"How do you know they like each other?"

"How do you know they don't?"

"Daisuke," she said sternly.

He sighed again. "You're just like Ken."

She laughed. "You say that a lot. Maybe I should meet this Ken?"

"God forbid," he countered. "But seriously, they're attached at the hip."

"So are you and Ken."

He looked at her in shock. "That's disgusting."

She rolled her eyes but decided to change tactics. "Does Miyako like you?"

"What!" He stuttered for a bit before calming down. "Miyako would sooner prick needles into a voodoo of me."

"Ugh, _that_ is disgusting."

"What? I didn't say she'd prick them into me!"

"Daisuke!"

"What?"

"Never mind, we're getting off topic. So if Miyako doesn't like you, why was she so defensive?"

"Heck if I know. She was being really weird today, even for her."

"I have a theory…"

"Oh no, I've seen that smirk before…"

"I think she was acting for Hikari."

"What!" yelled Daisuke, again. "Hikari doesn't act like that."

"I figured," said Sachi thoughtfully. "Which is why I think Miyako took it upon herself to protect Hikari."

"What are you saying?"

"You know how Dan gets when he starts feeling overprotective?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Are you suggesting…"

Sachi shrugged. "But then again, what do I know? They're not my friends."

She turned away from him with a satisfied smile, which quickly dropped at the scene in front of her. A woman of about forty was clearly flirting with a young man no older than twenty. "Oh that is disgusting," she said as the couple kissed. "And in public, no less."

She turned back to Daisuke to say something but stopped. Her friend was pale and looked like he was grinding his teeth. "Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

He turned around. "I don't feel like being here anymore." She watched him walk away, confused. Sure the display was kind of disturbing, but she didn't think it was reason to get so upset.

"Daisuke, wait up!" she called, chasing after him.

The journey back to the apartment was silent. He dropped her off at his door and left again, saying he had to go see Ken.

With a sigh she opened the front door, only to find three guilty faces staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind her. They looked relieved as they realized Daisuke wasn't with her. "All right," she said, "what are you guys plotting?"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Oh yeah! One more chapter and it's finished! The next chapter should be out a lot sooner than this one, seeing as I'm done with school. Until then, please review! 


	18. Intervention

Ken looked up from his essay at a knock on the door. He frowned and went back to work. His parents could get it. He groaned as another knock sounded. He saved what he had typed and got up to answer the door. He noticed a pink slip of paper on the door that informed him that his parents had gone to visit his grandparents and would be back in a few days. He now vaguely remembered them mentioning the trip. With a sigh he opened the door.

"Daisuke?"

"Hey," his friend greeted with a forced smile.

Ken frowned. "What's wrong?"

Daisuke pushed past and into the apartment. "Why do you always assume something is wrong?"

"Because something always is," he answered, pushing the door closed.

Daisuke flopped down onto the couch. "Why do I even try?" he muttered.

Ken ignored him and sat down. "What's up?"

Daisuke sighed. "I saw my mom."

Ken blinked. "You actually went to see her?"

Daisuke snorted. "No. I saw her at the aquarium."

"You went to the aquarium?" He received a pointed look. "Sorry. Did she say anything to you?"

He shook his head. "She didn't see me."

Ken hummed thoughtfully. "What was she doing at the aquarium?"

Daisuke turned red, from anger or embarrassment, Ken couldn't tell. "She was with a guy."

Ken stared at his friend in shock. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, finally deciding to just stay silent.

"He was our age Ken," Daisuke finally added. "She was flirting with him and then she kissed him in public!"

Ken shut his mouth tight. He had no idea what to say. He had no words of comfort for his friend's situation this time. "I'm sorry Dai," he tried.

Ken paused as he heard a knock on the door. "I better get that," he said apologetically. Daisuke just nodded. Ken side and stood up to answer the door. He opened door to find a young woman with brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and worried brown eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked politely. He had no idea who this woman was.

"You must be Ken," she said with a smile. "My name's Sachi. I'm one of Daisuke's friends from school."

Ken thought for a minute, then smiled. "Yes, I remember him mentioning you."

"Well I hope it was all good!" she chuckled. Her eyes shifted to over Ken's shoulder. "Is he here?"

"Why, what's wrong?" He then noticed that Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari were all hiding behind Sachi. He narrowed his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder to Daisuke. "I'll be right back, okay?" He heard a muffled reply before walking through the door and closing it behind him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Hikari stepped forward. "We're all here for an intervention."

His eyes widened. "An intervention?" he asked, surprised. "He's not on drugs!"

Hikari sighed. "Not that kind of intervention. The kind of intervention where we all let Daisuke know that we're his friends and we care about him. And that keeping things from us not only hurts us, but hurts him as well."

Ken nodded. He then turned to the other three. "How do all of you know about this?" he asked suspiciously.

"He told me when we went to the mall earlier," said Sachi defensively.

Ken nodded. "And you two?"

"I told Takeru," said Hikari, looking down.

Ken was about to open his mouth but Takeru jumped to her defense. "I could tell something was eating her up. She's my best friend and I was worried. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"But you told your brother?" Ken accused.

"I felt he needed to know since he lives with him."

"I'd already guessed most of it," added Yamato.

"Look, Ken," said Takeru. "We all care about Daisuke, and we're all worried. I know he seems to be away from most of the problems now, but that kind of stuff doesn't just go away. He needs to talk about it and he needs to trust his friends. I know you're doing your best to be there for him, but eventually it's going to become too much for you to handle by yourself."

Ken studied him for a moment. Then he sighed. "I forgot you were a psychology major." Takeru just raised an eyebrow. He sighed again. "All right, but don't be surprised if he doesn't take this kindly."

He opened the door and walked into his living room, motioning the others to follow him. His best friend was still sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow and staring at the opposite wall. "Daisuke?" Ken called tentatively.

Daisuke looked up. His eyes went wide as he noticed the others. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you," said Sachi, arms crossed.

He glared. He looked between Sachi, Hikari, and Ken. "I trusted you guys." He moved to get up but Ken moved quickly and forced back down on the couch.

"Daisuke, stop this!" he demanded, hands still on Daisuke's shoulders. "Stop running away! It doesn't solve anything and it won't help you."

Daisuke glared at his best friend. "I told you not to tell anyone," he hissed.

"And he didn't," said Sachi. "You told Hikari, Ken and I separately. Yamato had already guessed most of it. Hikari confided to Takeru because it was a lot for her to take in. Takeru saw this and forced it out of her." She glanced at the younger blonde. "I won't tell you what I think of psychologists." Takeru just shrugged.

Hikari sat down beside Daisuke. "Listen, none of us want to hurt you. We're sick of seeing you hurt, that's why we're here. Stop closing up and let us help you."

"I didn't ask you to," Daisuke protested.

"You don't have to," said Yamato. "And don't think this is pity either. I asked you to move in with me because I needed a roommate I could live with, not because I felt sorry for you. I told you my story, and I told you how things didn't turn around until I finally let Taichi help me. Your situation isn't exactly the same, but it's similar enough for you to have gained something from."

"Yamato's right," said Sachi. "We've talked about this before. You can't handle everything by yourself. Remember when Tama's grades started falling because her uncle died but she hadn't told anyone? You were the one that yelled at her about friendship! Don't be a hypocrite."

Daisuke glanced at all his friends. "But I'm not keeping it all in."

"Yeah, but you're not letting it all out either," said Ken.

Hikari took one of Daisuke's hands. "Why won't you let us care about you?"

Daisuke turned to her. "What do you mean?" He glanced at their clasped hands.

Hikari blushed but didn't let go. "Daisuke, I—" She paused and looked down, embarrassed.

Ken moved his hands from Daisuke's shoulders and shared a glance with Sachi. "Let's go," he mouthed, getting up.

Sachi nodded and turned to her cousins. "That's our cue to leave," she whispered. As silently as they could, the four of them left the apartment.

Daisuke vaguely heard the door close, but was still focused on the fact that Hikari was holding his hand. What was going on here?"

Hikari sighed and he looked up. "Daisuke," she started again. "I…I guess…you know I like you?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Considering you cornered me at work and wouldn't leave me alone until I told you what was going on…yeah, I kind of figured. You're one of my closest friends."

She sighed. She knew Daisuke wasn't that dense, but she forgot how stubborn he could be when he wanted to. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

She grabbed his other hand so he had to look at her. "I mean that I _like_ you." She smiled slightly at his shocked expression. She dropped his hands and stood up, fidgeting. With a deep breath she mustered up all her courage to confess how she felt. "I don't know when, I guess I've always kind of liked you. But it wasn't until high school when I realized just how much I liked having you around. And then when you left…" She took another breath to keep from choking up. "When you just disappeared I thought I'd never see you again. I thought maybe you didn't want to see me again." She paused. "I didn't understand why I was so torn. I was really hurt. When you showed up at the picnic I was so happy. But then I noticed something was different, and I wanted know why you had disappeared last year. I realized something was wrong and wanted to help. I had this dream…. You died, and Ken blamed me. It was then I knew I had to do something."

She paused again. "It was Takeru that finally knocked some sense into me," she continued, smiling. "It was the same night I told him everything, and I am truly sorry about that. He has a tendency to get anything out of me, but he's usually good about not telling anyone else. Well, anyway, he told me I worried too much about you. He made me realized that you're not just my friend, but that I really do like you." She stopped and chanced a look at her friend.

He was looking at her strangely. "But aren't you and Takeru…I thought you guys…everyone knows you're meant for each other!"

Hikari snorted. "Please, Takeru is so—" She stopped herself. "We're just really good friends."

Daisuke mumbled under his breath. He was going to have to kill Ken and Sachi quickly, before they had a chance to gloat about being right. Well, Ken wasn't one to gloat, but Sachi definitely would. After making that decision he noticed Hikari was watching him. "What?"

She sighed, but looked down at her shoes, suddenly embarrassed. "I know you used to like me, and I know I wasn't exactly nice about it. I'm not proud of myself during that time. It was the one time I let something get to my head and I didn't realize how much it must have hurt you."

Daisuke shrugged. "I got over it."

She looked at him sadly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Daisuke looked at her strangely. "What do you…?" He stopped as he thought back over what he said. "That's not what I meant!" He slapped his hand to his forehead and Hikari chuckled. "I mean, I came on a little strong. I could understand how I could be annoying."

"Even still…" said Hikari, eyes downcast. She shook her head and looked back up. "Can we go back to that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back to when you liked me?"

Daisuke stood up and took her hand. "I never stopped."

* * *

Sachi watched Ken as the group walked away from the building. She hurried up beside him. "What's eating you?" she asked quietly.

Ken looked up, startled. He smiled grimly. "Nothing, just can't believe I got kicked out of my own house."

Sachi laughed. "Technically you left willingly."

He shrugged. "Either way it's the same result."

She smiled. "You're a good friend, you know that?" He looked at her quizzically. "You've stuck by him through all of this. I know it had to be hard keeping all of his secrets. They were pretty big problems, and it had to be tough for you not knowing how to help him. But no matter how much he placed on your shoulders, you never let him down. You never betrayed his trust to tell anyone. Not even Hikari did that." She received a raised eyebrow. "She can't replace you."

Ken started. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"But you were thinking it." It was a statement. He glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a 'you hit the nail on the head.'" Ken turned away from her and quickened his pace. "Whoa there genius!"

He paused and looked at her strangely. "What did you call me?"

"Uh," she smiled at him innocently, but she could tell he didn't buy it. "Sorry, Daisuke always called you that. Guess you didn't know about it huh?" She laughed nervously at his surprised expression. "Hey, you know what'll cheer you up? A huge ice cream sundae big enough for a group of four." She turned around. "Hey boys?" Her cousins looked up from their conversation. "Where's the nearest ice cream shop?"

Sachi dragged the group to a "pick me up sundae," leaving behind a young woman and a young man who had finally found that thing called love. The romance that just a few months ago Daisuke would have claimed was nonexistence. The start of a relationship that would perhaps get him to believe, and hope, again. Those shadows of his life that he had succumbed to so easily were now being chased away by a new light. As the new couple shared their first kiss, Daisuke thought that perhaps life wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: And there you have folks. It's finally done. I'm rather proud of myself actually.

Ti: Took you long enough.

Ariana: Don't get me started! Well, as always, please review. And keep a look out for the epilogue. It should be up in the next couple of days. Now I shall go recover from this corny crap Ti made me write...

Ti: I enjoy my job.


	19. Epilogue

Ken leaned against his best friend's doorway as he watched him go through his closet with a curly-haired girl. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Daisuke shot out of his closet and wrapped his arms around Ken in a choking grip. "Ken you came!"

"I said I would," he replied, prying Daisuke off of him. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" Daisuke answered. "I'm only going on a date with the girl I've liked since elementary school. What reason is there to be nervous? I have everything planned and everything's going to be great! First we'll…"

Ken tuned him out at that point and walked over to Sachi. "Hi," he said.

She smiled. "So you decided to risk coming over to help him out?"

He shrugged. "It's his first date since high school. I knew he'd need help and decided it wasn't right to let you deal with that on your own."

"You are too kind." Together they turned back to the closet to pick out Daisuke's outfit. Their friend had moved on to talking to himself about the pros and cons of a steak dinner, so clearly he was not capable of getting himself ready at the moment.

After Ken and Sachi had picked out an appropriate outfit and calmed Daisuke enough to at least seem normal, Daisuke was ready.

He stood in the doorway to the apartment and looked at them. "Thanks so much you guys." He turned to Sachi. "I'm sorry I can't see you off. If I had known you were planning to leave tonight…"

Sachi silenced him with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about it. What's important is that you have fun on your date. I'm sure Ken will take care of me just fine." She winked at her new friend.

Ken smiled. "Of course. I'll make sure she gets on the train in one piece."

Daisuke grinned. "Aren't you going to give me words of encouragement before I leave?"

"And inflate your ego _before_ your date?" Ken joked. "I would never do that."

"Gee thanks," Daisuke muttered. He moved to give Sachi a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," she whispered. They pulled away. "And don't forget to stay in touch. Just because I lost you as a classmate doesn't mean I have to lose you as a friend."

Daisuke smiled. "Of course." He glanced at the clock. "Well, I better get going."

"Have fun!" said Ken as he opened the door for his friend.

"Yeah, try not to make an ass of yourself," Sachi added.

"You're so supportive of me," Daisuke complained as he left the apartment.

Sachi closed the door and turned to Ken. "She can't replace you."

He allowed himself a tiny smile. "I know."

She sighed. "I just wish he was coming back up to school. I'm going to worry about him." She smiled at Ken. "But I know I'm leaving him in capable hands." Ken blushed. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she suddenly had an idea. She ran to her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly jotting something down, she handed the paper to Ken. "Here's my number and email. Call me sometime. I know Daisuke won't, no matter what he promises. He'll find some excuse to forget. This way I can check up on him." She shrugged. "And of course whenever you need to talk. It's not easy being your best friend's main support. Just know you have a friend who can support you."

Ken nodded. "Thanks."

Suddenly the door flew open and a figure darted past. As soon as it came it left, shouting something about forgetting a wallet.

They both shook there heads. "I never realized just how much of a spaz he can be," said Sachi.

Ken sighed. "Welcome to my life."

* * *

Yay :throws confetti: And that is the official conclusion to Welcome to My Life. Thank you everyone who's read this story. Especially those of you who have been around since the beginning. I know it's been long in coming, but thanks for all of your support. Stay tuned for the sequel called "Continuing Existence" which focuses on Ken and how he deals with Daisuke's new relationship. Until then, ja ne! 


End file.
